


We Are The Pair That They'll Discuss

by tyofbway



Series: Newsies Bonnie and Clyde crossover [1]
Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bonnie & Clyde, Character Death, Murder, Period-Typical Homophobia, give the bonnie and clyde musical what it deserves thanks, ill b adding tags as i go along bc of watnings and stuff that i remember as i write it., im soft for sprace ok :((((, let davey live his life yall smh, lots of bad words the newsies need soap in their mouths, this is my first time on this site pls let me live, warnings are uhhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-04-08 14:38:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 22,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14107533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyofbway/pseuds/tyofbway
Summary: Racetrack Higgins, a sixteen year old newsie, was living as perfect of a life that he could. He had a wonderful family at the Newsboys’ Lodging House, everyone cared for him and he cared for everyone. He even had a wonderful boyfriend over in Brooklyn. Working as a newsie was good too, he was good at it and his constant betting and gambling made him more than enough money to eat and such. His life was perfectly fine, there was just one problem.Racetrack Higgins was really fucking bored.





	1. Chapter 1

Racetrack Higgins, a sixteen year old newsie, was living as perfect of a life that he could. He had a wonderful family at the Newsboys’ Lodging House, everyone cared for him and he cared for everyone. He even had a wonderful boyfriend over in Brooklyn. Working as a newsie was good too, he was good at it and his constant betting and gambling made him more than enough money to eat and such. His life was perfectly fine, there was just one problem.

Racetrack Higgins was really fucking bored.

It wasn’t a boredom that could be fixed quickly. He was getting bored of selling papes and getting bored of living in the lodging house and getting bored of the same old hand me down cloths the newsies got. He wanted nice suits and fancy steak dinners. He didn’t know exactly what to do but he had a wild idea. An idea that was also horrible and oh so very fucking dumb.

That’s why he was in Jack’s penthouse, late at night with a wicked grin on his face.

“What do ya want, Race?” Jack spoke in a quiet tone, Crutchie was sleeping soundly a few feet away. Race could hear him snoring.

“I want t’ go rob a store. An’ I want ya to come with me.” Jack stared at him for a good thirty seconds before replying. 

“Race.” Jack sighed and leaned on the railing of the rooftop, rubbing his face, “Ya want us to land ourselves in the refuge?”

Race scoffed, he definitely wasn’t afraid of the refuge. He did know Jack was though, Jack absolutely hated that place. “That’s the thing, Kelly, We ain’t gonna get caught! It’s gonna be fun, c’mon, let’s do it.”

“I ain’t bein’ put back in that hell hole, Racetrack.” Jack stared at him with a look of uncertainty and a bit of fear. “I refuse.” 

“We ain’t gonna get caught, Jack. Come on, have a little fun.” 

“What are we gonna steal, Race? I’ve already got a record for stealin’ clothes and food.” Jack leaned on the rails of the rooftop, looking out at the city skyline. 

“Cash.” Race stood next to him and patted his back, “We’s could be rich if we do this! We’s could be famous outlaws Jack- In the papes once a week! Like… like them movin’ pictures! Come on Jack, I want to do something cool with my life! You could buy Crutchie a new crutch or… or you can buy Davey a nice ring or a new tie or somethin’!” 

Race, deciding it was a great idea to yell, woke Crutchie up. The kid sat up and rubbed his eyes, “Why’s Race up here?” 

“Jus’ tellin me a story, Kid. Go back to sleep, ya leg needs some rest.” Jack looked down at him, he was grabbing his crutch and getting up.

“If you goons is talkin’ up here. I is goin’ down to sleep with Finch or somethin’” And so he climbed down the ladder by himself, Jack watching him until he got safely on the fire escape and crawled through the window.

“I bet if we get rich enough, Cowboy, we can totally fix his leg. Or Blink’s eye! We’s rob stores for fun and we’s do good with the money!” 

Jack sighed and looked at Race with a look that couldn’t be read, “I like what you’s sayin’, Race.”

-

So that’s the story on how Race and Jack ended up sharing a bed in the Manhattan Refuge and Jack had to admit, he had so much fun robbing the register of that convenience store. They almost got away with it too. Jack hadn’t felt that rush of excitement since the strike.

They’d been sentenced to a year and so far it’s been going, slow as hell. It’s only been a month and they both felt like they were gonna die.

“Sorry, ‘bout this, Cowboy.” Race huffed and fell back on the pillow, staring at the ceiling, “It does suck pretty bad in here.”

“Yeah, Higgins, but… that little hold up was fun as fuck,” Jack smiled, “Just sucks we’s in here.. I was thinkin’ we break outta here an’ do it again? I figured out a way to get us out, jus’ gotta hope it works.”

Race just laughed and wrapped an arm around him, “Guess I talked some sense into ya huh, Cowboy?”

“I guess so, Race.” Jack stared at the window, they’ve added bars since he’s last been in the refuge, “Those bars have gotta be shit- Ain’t no way Snyder spent that much money for good metal. I can probably bend ‘em.” 

“Then bend ‘em, Kelly.” Jack grinned and got up, dusting himself off and walking to the window. He grabbed the bars and bent them, not easily but it wasn’t hard either. Jack opened the window, letting the summer breeze in. 

“Told ya,” Jack climbed up and made sure he fit through, “The cheap bastard ain’t smart enough to get bars that we’s can’t bend. Let’s go.” Jack waved to the boys in the room and jumped from the window (they were lucky they were on the first floor) Race soon followed. The boys in the refuge watched them go, probably debating whether to follow them to their freedom. They ran in the direction of the lodging house, though Jack stopped in front of an apartment building. “This is where Dave’s place is. ‘m gonna say hi to him, maybe spend the night. Don’t let anyone arrest ya while I’m gone. I’ll see you and the guys at the bell tomorrow, yeah?” 

“Carryin’ the banner, Cowboy.” Race tipped his cap and watched Jack climb up the fire escape before running back to the lodging house.

-

Jack opened and ducked into David’s window, closing it behind him as quietly as he could. Davey was sound asleep, laying on his side. This made Jack smile, he walked around the bed and scooted under the covers to snuggle with him. Jack was warm and inviting, so David’s first instinct when he felt him behind him in his sleepy state was to turn around and snuggle right into his chest. They stayed like that for a god ten minutes, David showing no signs of waking up, until Jack coughed. David’s eyes fluttered open and he stared up at Jack for a moment.

“Hey, Jack…” Dave reached up to hold Jacks face and give him a kiss, which Jack more than gladly returned. A month without his Davey was one month too many. Their kiss was soft and long, it was obvious David had missed Jack, because he rolled Jack over and sat on top of his waist. Jack was in heaven- until David finally came to his senses and gasped, sitting up quickly.

“I see you’s happy to see me, Davey.” Jack grinned up at him.

“Jack!” Davey whisper-yelled, “What the hell are you doin’ here?!” 

“Visitin’ my baby.”

“No-“ He sighed and got off of him, sitting up in his bed, “You’re supposed to be in jail, Jack.” 

“Me and Race broke out, was pretty damn easy. Snyder took the locks off the windows ‘n added bars. I bent ‘em and here I am.” 

“Jackie. You can’t just do that. Don’t you like not havin’ a criminal record?”

“Well, yeah,” He turned on his side and leaned on his arm, taking David’s hand, “But this is more fun! Race and I are gonna be famous outlaws- like them movies. And then I could buy ya nice clothes and stuff! Just relax, can’t ya just be happy to see me? I missed you, baby.” He moved closer to David and rested a hand on his hip.

“Jack, no. That ain’t how this works, love.” He shook his head and laid back down, “Just- how ‘bout you spend the night with me, yeah? I missed you too.” This made Jack grin and nod, kissing him again. David pulled away after a short moment, but still stayed close to Jack. He was glad Jack was out of the refuge. It was horrible in there, he knew, when Crutchie came back he was covered in bruises and cuts. Though he did know Jack could take care of himself better than Crutchie could and he knew what was right.

“But tomorrow before the bell we’re gonna go back to the refuge and you’re gonna turn yourself in.”

Jack immediately sat up in the bed, “David.” 

“Jack,” He stayed laying down, looking up at Jack, “I know how it is in there, I know it sucks, but I know you can take care of yourself. I don’t want you having a criminal record, Jackie. You can stick it out for a year. I’ll have the boys bring you food through the window, okay?”

“No, David.”

“Yes. You really want to have to watch your back every time you’re out sellin’?”

“I ain’t gonna be sellin no more, Dave- I’m gonna get all the Newsies so much dough that non of ‘em gotta sell papes again!” 

Davey slapped his hand over his mouth, “Stop yelling. Please, Jack? Go back for me? If ya become some outlaw you’re gonna be in and out of jail and I don’t want that.” He looked sad, and he sighed, “What happened to me becomin’ a reporter and we live in an apartment together with my sister and Kathrine? That ain’t gonna happen if the cops are chasin’ you all over the place.”

“What about Race?”

David thought for a moment before saying, “Race isn’t my boyfriend, Spot’ll deal with him.”

Jack sighed and flopped back onto the bed, “Okay. I’ll… I’ll go back.”

David smiled, “Thank you, Jackie.” He climbed back ontop of Jack and started to unbutton his vest, “So, Cowboy,” He grinned, “While you’re here… and my whole house is asleep…” 

Jack’s reaction was just a laugh and a nod, “Whatever you say, Mouth.”

-

Race opened the doors to the Lodging House, it was late and he had every intention to wake every single person up.

“Guess who’s back boys!” Race ran in, going to his bed and hitting every bunk he passed. He got plenty of reactions, Albert threw something at him, Finch smacked him in the head, he scared the shit out of Specs, who fell off his top bunk. It was all pretty entertaining. He stopped at the foot of his bed and reached under it to grab his box of cigars. He took one and lit it with the lighter he kept there.

“Spots in ya bed.” Ike whispered from the bunk above him, “He comes here lots.”

“Says your bed smells like you. It’s fuckin' sappy and gross.” Buttons added, “Get him out.”

Race just laughed and took a drag from his cigar, sitting on his bed. Spot was indeed sound asleep under the thin sheet. 

“Aight y’all, back to bed.” Race laid down next to Spot, snuggling into him and not waking him up, “Jack’s gonna be there at the bell tomorrow mornin’!”


	2. Chapter 2

Spot woke up before Race and let’s just say, he had a completely different reaction than Davey did. His face actually lit up- He was beyond happy, Race has told him about the Refuge and he didn't like his boy being there at all. He grinned, wrapping his arms around Race and watching him sleep for a moment before shaking him awake.

“You son of a bitch,” He whispered when Race opened his eyes and returned the smile he got, “You an’ Jack got out?”

“Yeah,” Race stretched and planted a peck to Spot’s lips, “Jack made it pretty easy.”

Spots only response was to smile and brush his lips against Race’s. This encouraged the Manhattan newsie to fully press his mouth to his boyfriend’s. Their lips slid against each others softly and Spot pressed Race down onto the twin sized bed. They were sadly interrupted though. Smalls threw a small pillow at them, telling them to “stop being disgusting.”

“Yeah, yeah, kid,” The brooklyn newsie sat up and ran a hand through his hair, “So, still got that dumb plan of yours, Higgins?” 

Race watched Spot get up, probably to go back to his terf- he couldn’t miss the morning bell, being the King and all- and he nodded, “I want you to come. Ain’t goin’ nowhere without you.”

Spot snorted and shook his head, “Gotta watch my boys, Race. Brooklyn’ll be hell if they ain’t got me. They’s animals over there.”

Race sighed, “Spot. I ain’t goin’ without you.”

Spot picked up his bag for his papers and shook his head again, “Then don’t go.” 

Race couldn’t help but whine, getting up and taking Spot’s face in his palms, “Don’t you dare guilt me, Racetrack.”

“C’mon,” He frowned, “You, me ‘n Jack.” Spot groaned and shook his head for the third time.

“Sorry, love.” Spot put his hat on and lifted himself on his toes to give Race one last kiss, “I need’a watch my boys.” He patted his cheek and went to be on his way, “Love you, asshole.”

“Wait-“ Race stopped him, hugging him from the back, “I need a favor.”

Spot sighed and nodded, “Whatever you want.” This granted a huge shit-eating grin from Race, “You little shit.”

 

-

 

“So…” Katherine stood in her robe, her arms crossed and a pissed look on her face, “Let me get this straight, Conlon.” She pointed her finger at him, “You show up at my window and wake me up at four-thirty in the goddamn morning and you expect me to give you two of my Father’s guns because you wanna scare some guys off your terf?”

“That’s correct, Plumber.” She narrowed her eyes.

“How do you even know my Father even has-”

“He’s one of the richest guys in the city, Katherine.”

“You probably aren’t going to return them.”

“Probably not.” He shrugged, “Please?”

She contemplated for a moment before sighing, “Only if you swear to never tell anyone I gave them to you. I can’t have my father finding out I gave his weapons away to a seventeen year old little asshole from Brooklyn.”

Spot grinned, spit in his hand and held it out for her to shake, “You’s got yourself a deal.” Katherine replied with her own spit-filled hand taking Spot’s.

“Wait here.” And so she closed her curtains and disappeared into her home. It took her about twenty minutes, but she returned, opening her curtains again. In her hands, she had a six-shot revolver and a five-shot pocket revolver, with some of it’s correct ammunition, “I can’t fucking believe I’m giving this shit to you.” She stuck the weapons in his bag, “If you kill anyone I’m not bailing you out.”

“Nice seeing you too, Katherine.” 

She gave him a sarcastic grin, said, “Bye, asshole,” and closed her window and her blinds quickly.

 

-

 

“Les,” Sarah turned around from her position making breakfast, “Can you go wake up Davey? I don’t know why he’s not up yet. He’s gonna make you and himself late for school.” Les looked up from his studying and huffed.

“No, he’s probably sick. I don’t want to bother him if he’s sick.” He looked back to his work and waited for his breakfast.

“Les. Go. I can’t take you to school today.” The kid made a huge deal about getting up, groaning loudly and dragging his feet. “You’ve been hanging around Jack too much.” 

Les just ignored his sister and made his way to David’s room. Opening the door, he mumbled, “Dave, wake up. You’re gonna miss school and by default I am too, so-“ He stopped speaking immediately when he noticed, David was tangled in the bed with Jack and Jack’s cloths were on the floor. He slowly backed out of the room and closed the door quietly. He made his way back to the kitchen and walked up to his sister. 

“Davey’s busy.”

“What?” She gave him a quizzical look, “What’s he doing?”

“More like who.”

“What.” 

Les pointed in the direction of his older brother’s door, “Go look.” She sighed and went to do so, not bothering to put down the spatula in her hand. She swung the door open, letting it slam against the wall.

“David who the fuck-“ The loud slam woke both the boys up. Jack shot up in bed, grabbing onto David’s hand. He relaxed when he saw Sarah though.

“Hey.”

“Hey?” She whined and turned around to leave, “Just get the fuck dressed and ready for breakfast, you dicks.” She closed the door and left David and Jack alone again,

“She looked happy to see me.”

David rolled his eyes and got up, walking to his dresser, “You’re lucky my parents aren’t home. Mama would flip and not just because there’s a boy in my bed.” Jack only nodded and began to gather his clothes.

After a little while, Jack mumbled, “I’ve missed you so much, Dave.”

David, already dressed and brushing his hair, turned around and gave a sad smile.

“I’ve missed you too, believe me, I’ve missed you to death. But you gotta go back, Jackie. Remember what we talked about, yeah? Remember that there’s a goal to this.”

“Yeah.”

“I’ll meet you at breakfast. Sarah usually makes eggs and sausage when she cooks in the morning.” He put his cap on his head and walked out of his room. Jack finished dressing himself and left David’s room, heading to the kitchen.

“Hey, Jack!” Les smiled brightly from the table.

“Hey, Kiddo!” He sat next to the kid, patting his head and Sarah dumped a plate full of eggs and sausage.

“Eat up. I made you extra since that shithole doesn’t feed you that much.”

“Oh, Sarah,” He smiled at her, “How I’ve missed how polite and generous you are.” 

She hit that back of his head, “Eat.”

“Yes, Mom.” He looked down at his food, grinning and eating happily.

“Davey filled us in,” She sat next to David, who was next to Jack, “You’re making a good decision. Plus- Davey will get Specs to help to visit you, I’m sure.”

“I will.”

Jack, with a mouth full of food, nodded, “Mhm.” He swallowed, “This is good, Jacobs.”

She smiled and punched his shoulder, “Thanks, Jack. Good to know you know how to compliment me.”

“Ew.” He stuck his tongue out, “You could’a just said ‘Thank you’” and he shoveled another mouthful of breakfast in his mouth. They all sat in silence, eating their breakfast. It was comfortable and Jack knew he was going to miss all three of them for the year he was going to be gone. David finished his meal and pulled a book out of his bag to pass time. As he read he kept his hand on Jack’s leg, smiling to himself. Les studied last minute for a test and Sarah just ate in peace with Jack. 

Someone knocked at the door, breaking their silence.

“I got it.” Sarah got up, “Jack- don’t talk. In case it’s the cops.”

She walked to her front door, opening it to find a grinning Race.

“Oh my god-“ She sighed and pulled him in the house,”You got out too?”

“Hello to you, too, Sarah!” He walked in, sitting at their table. “Jack! You was supposed to meet me at the circulation gates at the morning bell.” He stuck his bag on the table.

“Was a little busy last night- Slept late.” Race just gave the ‘okay’ signal with his hand in reply.

“Gotta show you what I got for our little adventure!” He reached into his bag and pulled out the two handguns Spot had gotten for him, setting them on the table. Les’ face lit up and David had a look of panic on his face. Jack sat up quickly in his chair, grinning.

“Holy fuck. Where the hell did you get these?” He picked up the smaller of the two, gawking at it.

“Secret.”

“Race, these is so awesome!” He held up the gun, not cocking it but aiming at the wall.

“Jack,” David took the gun and put it back on the table, grabbing his hand, “Tell him what you’re doing.”

Race put the weapons back in his bag as Les tried to reach for one and swung it over his shoulder, giving them both a look, “What are you doing?”

“Uh, yeah. The thing is Race, I’s, uh- goin’ back.”

“Goin’ back? Where-“

“The Refuge, Race. I’s finishin’ the year.” 

Race just stared at him for a few moments before mumbling, “But, our plan.”

“I want an apartment with Davey. I really want to live with him, Race. I need a job for that. Ain’t gonna get a job if I got time to do.”

“We’re gonna get rich. Jack-“

“No.”

Race just huffed, “Spot ain’t comin’ either! Why won’t anyone do this with me?! We’s gonna be big, Kelly!” 

“What if I don’t want to be big? What if I wants a nice quiet life in an apartment with my Davey.” Jack frowned and sighed. “Sorry, Race.”

Les turned to Race, “Why don’t you just, not go? What you’re doin could hurt you, Race! I mean- you got guns! Cops are gonna pull their guns on you.”

“Ain’t afraid of no guns kid, I’ll shoot ‘em first.”

“No you ain’t! You can’t kill another guy, Race! You’s gonna be too scared to pull the trigger and you’s gonna end up killed!” Jack put his hand on Race’s shoulder. “Stay home.”

Everyone in the house was silent for a solid minute before Race stood up from the table and grabbed his bag, “I’s doin’ this, with or without you.” He stomped out of the house.

“He’s a goner.” Jack sighed. “I left him alone and he’s gonna die.”

“Just relax, okay? I’m sure Spot won’t let him do anything stupid if he’s by himself.” David held Jack’s hand

“I hope you’s right.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi so like i’m goin on vaca so i cant update on monday like i planned so here it is hoes :))))))


	3. Chapter 3

Race left the Jacobs’ apartment and started walking. He found himself walking across the Brooklyn bridge to see Spot. He got dirty looks as he walked. He was used to the people staring as he walked to Brooklyn, he was dirty and his hair was messy, not to mention he was a sixteen-year-old with a cigar between his teeth. This time was different though- he was nervous as people stared at him, he had weapons on him. He didn’t feel like getting arrested again, especially in Brooklyn.

He was greeted by various newsies he knew, he came to Brooklyn a lot and by now, every newsie in Brooklyn knew Spot was fucking him. He made it pretty clear, Spot was protective as shit and never had shame in giving Race as many hickies as he could. Race flaunted his boyfriend to Manhattan as well, the newsies couldn’t care less about who was queer or who wasn’t. Half the Manhattan newsies liked boys, Race knew that for a fact. They were just all care free. 

“Hey, Higgins!” Race turned around to see a young kid, his papes in hand, “Spot’s out sellin’ still, by the Sheepshead Races where he’s usually at. Just so ya know.”

Race smiled and popped his cigar out of his mouth,“Thanks kid.” He reached into his pocket and pulled out an extra quarter he had, “Here.” He held it out to the smaller newsie, “Ain’t gonna be makin’ pennies no more so, take a spare twenty-five.”

The kid’s face lit up and he took the coin, “Thank you thank you thank you! You’s too kind, Racetrack!” The kid ran to him and gave him a quick hug, then he was off to keep selling his papers. This made Race grin, he was gonna give kids money when he had it, definitely.

He made his way to the races, the place where he got his nickname and where he met Spot Conlon for the first time. 

He took a long drag from his cigar as he walked into the entrance, holding his bag close to him, looking around for Spot. He blew out the puff a smoke from his lungs and sighed, Spot was short and he was really hard to find in a crowd because of that. Race stood on benches and chairs, asking people if he’s seen the fellow newsie out selling. He even made a few bets on the races on the way.

Eventually, Spot found him and greeted him with a bright smile, often seen by Race and Race only.

“Ya ain’t sellin’ on my terf again, are ya?” 

Race snorted, “No, sir.” He lifted up his bag, “Only thing I gots in here is the toys you got for me.”

“They ain’t toys. Don’t make me take them from you,” He looked down at his own bag, which was empty, “Jus’ finished sellin for the day. Wanna get some food?”

Race smiled and nodded, “You’s takin’ me out on a romantic lunch date, huh?”

“Sure,” He pinched Race’s cheek, “If ya count bein’ on one of the fire escapes of our lodgin’ house with a shitty sandwich and water, romantic.”

Race began to walk backwards toward where he knew was the direction of Brooklyn’s Newsboy’s Lodging home, holding Spot’s hands as he dragged him. “It could always be romantic if I’m with you.” He said with a grin.

“Yuck, Higgins.” Spot stuck his tongue out, “That was gross.”

This had them both laughing as they walked down the streets, stopping at a cheap local deli to pick up their food. Spot paid for Race, which caused him to complain, which was ignored. They got to the lodging house and Spot paid his rent for the night, also explaining that Race was going to leave before dark. They sat out on the fire escape, eating their sandwiches and just watching the streets of Brooklyn.

“So, how's your plan ta become rich? Still gonna rob banks and shit?”

Race nodded, “Jack bailed on me, though. Guess I’s goin’ solo.” He shrugged, “Still want ya to do it with me.”

“I’s got to watch Brooklyn kid,” He signed, “Just don’t do it, Race. Stay here an’ sell your newspapers.”

“No. I’m goin’, I wanna do this. Ain’t gonna be some kid sellin’ newspapers no more. I’m gonna be in the papes again. Front page. A big photo of me right above the fold!”

“Fine, Race,” He sighed, “Don’t get yourself hurt. Idiot.”

“Don’t worry ‘bout me.” He smiled, taking his last bite of his sandwich.

“I definitely will worry ‘bout you.”

-

A couple of days passed and the manhattan newsies sat at the circulation gates, waiting impatiently for the headline. They leaned against the bars as they noticed the old man reaching up to write up on the big blackboard.

“God, I hope it’s good today.” Specs sighed.

“If we’s get a shitty headline again today, I’m gonna lose my shit. I’m fuckin’ starving. I need some real food, dammit.” Jojo let out a groan, frowning.

“The last week has been shit. I can’t take it.” Tommy Boy whined, resting his cheek on one of the bars.

“Shut up!” Finch whacked the back of Tommy Boy’s head, “Look.”

The sentence was finished being written and the man stepped back and sat down. The boys were silent for a moment before David read the headline out loud.

“‘Manhattan’s Most Popular and Most Expensive Clothing Store: Robbed.’ Not too bad today, I guess.” He shrugged.

“Hell yeah!” Buttons grinned, “Now that’s a headline that could put food in me!”

All the boys agreed, eager to get their newspapers and go out to sell them. After a quick minute, the Delancey’s showed up to open the gates and they all moved back to let them do so.

“Hey, boys!” Crutchie gave them a sarcastic smile and leaned on the bars as Oscar opened the lock, “How’s ya day goin’?” They both ignored him, Oscar swinging the door Crutchie was leaning on open quickly. He stumbled forward, dropping his crutch and falling to the ground. 

“Don’t be such a little shit, crip.” Oscar shot back his own sarcastic grin and left with his brother to help Weisel with selling the newspapers to the boys.

Finch huffed and helped Crutchie up, “They’re dicks.” He handed his friend his crutch, which Elmer picked up.

“He was jus’ sayin’ hi.”

“Pickin’ on Crutchie jus’ because he gots a bum leg ain’t right. He can’t help that his leg ain’t workin.” Smalls huffed, crossing her arms, “Gonna kick they’re asses bad one day.”

“Guys, I’m good,” Crutchie smiled, tucked his crutch under his arm and dusted himself off, “Let's just get our papes.” 

So the boys went to form a line, counting their coins as they waited. When Albert got to the front, he bought his papers and went on his way, but he was stopped.

“Albert!” Weasel called after him. He groaned and turned around.

“What d’ya want?” The remaining newsies watched them, curious.

“Where’s Racetrack?” Albert was confused why he cared. He opened his mouth to answer, but he was interrupted.

“Aww, Weasel! Ya miss me, huh?” Race walked up to the front of the line, his hands in his pockets and holy shit he was wearing the nicest grey vest, tie and pants any of the newsies had ever seen. As well as a new hat and new shoes to go with it, an expensive looking bag over one shoulder. “Glad you’re concerned for me.” He had a cheeky grin spread across his face as he pulled out a ten dollar bill, “Let me pay for the rest of the boys yeah? Thanks.” He slapped the bill on the coin box and made his way to Davey, leaving Weisel and the Delancey brothers speechless.

“Lemme see today’s paper, please?” David nodded and handed him one, confused as everyone else. He suspected his new found cash and new cloths had something to do with the headline.

“‘Manhattan’s Most Popular and Most Expensive Clothing Store: Robbed.’ Wow, ain’t a bad headline, boys!” He grinned as he read the front page article, “‘The criminal broke the window of the store’s front door and opened the lock from the inside. The cash from the two registers were taken as well as a large fraction of the clothes from the men’s department, will the convict get away with it?’”

“Race.” Albert stood in awe, “Where the fuck did you get that outfit? You look more rich than Davey.” 

Race shrugged, “Bought it.” This earned a huff from Davey, who grabbed Les’ hand and went to go sell his papers. 

“You look so nice, Race.” Smalls stared at him.

“Thanks kiddo.” He gave Albert a dime, “Belongs to Mouth. He never took his pape back.” He smiled and rolled up the newspaper, “I’s gonna see you guys later yeah? At dinner time.” He waved to them and went on his way, leaving the newsies shocked and confused.

“What the fuck?” Buttons yelled out, “How the actual fuck-“

“We’ll question him later I guess?” Mush swung his paper bag over his shoulder, “Let’s just make some money and we’s gonna worry about him later.”

All the boys agreed and went on about their day, selling their papers until they all met back by the lodging house and discussed what the hell was going on with Race.

-

After Race left the Manhattan boys, he headed over to Brooklyn. The bag he had on him was filled with cash, his guns and a new fancy outfit for Spot.

This time, as he walked across the Brooklyn bridge, no one paid him any attention. He walked with pride, carrying his bag and his new newspaper that had a front page article about him. It was pretty easy to rob that store- no alarm and no one was guarding anything. There were no bulls either to stop him. So, he took his gun, slammed it against the door’s window and opened the door. He had stolen three, two for him and one to treat Spot, so the article was exaggerating how much he took a little bit. He did take every dollar bill in that store though.

He walked to the Sheepshead Races to meet Spot, it wasn’t that crowded yet- being it was so early in the morning. But Spot was there, sitting and watching the horses get ready, waiting for his customers. Race sat behind him.

“Hey, kid? Can I buy a paper?” He immediately turned and pulled out a newspaper from his bag.

“Yeah- Thanks,sir-“ He paused when he noticed who his customer was, “Hey- Christ you look great. Where the hell did you get that?”

Race’s response was to unroll the newspaper he had and point to the headline, a cocky smirk on his face.

“I’ll be damned.” Spot smiled and took Race’s hat off his head, ruffling his hair, “Ya have fun?” Race nodded, still smiling, and took back his cap.

“Got ya a suit too. We’ll both be lookin’ like hot stuff.” He moved down to sit next to him, “Even though you’s lookin’ like hot stuff anyway.”

Spot couldn’t help but crack a grin, but he put a finger up to his lips, “We’s in public.”

“Skip sellin’ today, I got money. Come change inta’ your new suit and we’ll get a nice expensive lunch.”

Spot looked down at his bag full of papers, “I bought a hundred. Ain’t gonna waist ‘em.” 

“I’ll give you double what you paid for ‘em if you come with me.” He reached into his pocket and pulled out a dollar, waving it in front of Spot.

“...Fine, Race.” 

Race grinned like a little kid and handed Spot the dollar and grabbed his hand, practically dragging him to Brooklyn’s lodging house. They went up to Spot’s room, which was his privilege being the leader, and Race threw his bag on the bed, opening it and pulling out the suit. It was a bit wrinkled from the way Race shoved it in the bag but it was soft and Spot knew it would keep him warm so he honestly couldn’t care less.

Spot looked inside the bag as Race was getting his suit ready for him to wear, “That’s… A lot of cash.” 

“Mhm,” Race smiled and pushed Spot to sit on the bed, “Told ya, I’m gonna be rich.” Race took Spot’s suspenders and slid them off his shoulders, unclipping them from his pants and rolling them up. He threw them on Spot’s small dresser that was in his room and went to go untuck his shirt.

“I can undress myself, Manhattan.” Race just shook his head and continued, pulling Spot’s shirt over his head and working to unbutton his pants.

“We ain’t gonna be goin’ to lunch if you keep up with that shit.”

“Fine by me, Sean.” Spot just sighed and leaned back on his bed as Race bent down to untie his boots and pull them off. 

“Don’t get the suit dirty, ’Tonio,” Spot smirked as he pushed Race’s bag and the suit off the bed, “Don’t wanna have to go steal another.”

“Eh,” He shrugged, standing back up and leaning over the shorter newsie, “I’d steal anything for you. Anytime. Anywhere.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope y’all r enjoying this self indulgent garbage my love for sprace and bonnie and clyde never fails me


	4. Chapter 4

“This is real comfy.” Spot whispered as Race finished buttoning his vest, “Fabric’s real soft, these must’a costed a lot.”

“Yeah,” He grabbed the tie that he had for Spot an draped it around his neck, “Need me to tie it, hot stuff?” 

“Y’know,” Spot looked down at the tie, “The ‘Spot Conlon’ thing to say‘s is, “No, I can tie it myself.” But, I ain’t gotta damn clue how’s to tie this.”

Race just laughed and began to work on his tie. Spot watched him, looking at his smile, his eyes, his lips, his hickeys. Spot sighed, wrapping his arms around the taller boy. Race finished tying the tie, tucking it into Spot’s vest and returning the embrace.

“Y’know I love ya, right?” Spot put a hand on Race’s cheek, “I knows I ain’t sayin’ it that much, but I love you.” 

“You say it a fine ‘mount a times, Spot.” He left the hug, going to empty his bag, “I love ya too.” He took all the cash out, he had about fifty dollars, and turned to Spot’s small dresser, “Can I put my money in here? I’s goin’ out again ta’ get s’more.”

“Yeah.” Spot sat on his bed, “Don’ get hurt.” 

Race stuck the smaller gun in his pocket, putting the other with his cash, “I promise the only bruises on me will be from you.” He smiled, “I’ll see ya tomorrow? Or maybe later. Gotta visit the Manhattan boys and tell ‘em what I’ve been doin. Left em on a cliffhanger this mornin.” Spot stayed silent, but went to his dresser to take the second gun.

“What are ya doin, Spottie?” 

He stuck the gun in his pocket and crossed his arms, “Wanna come. Make sure you’s okay.” 

“So ya changed your mind?”

“‘S long as I don’t get arrested. I’s good.” 

Race grinned and grabbed him, practically dragging him out of the lodging house. They walked together into Manhattan, Spot walking with his hands in his pockets, mostly to make sure the gun didn't fall out.

“So, what do I do?” Race laughed and bumped shoulders with him.

“There’s two windows at the bank closest t’the lodging house. Ya go on one line and I go on the other, the first one to the front pulls out their gun and tells ‘em to give you the cash. The other one makes sure no ones at a phone to call the bulls or somethin.”

“Easy enough.” Spot reaches and grabbed Race’s hand, not caring if they were in public, and Race let him up until they got to the bank. They walked in, parting ways and standing on each of the lines. It was pretty busy in the bank. Every time the door opened for someone to come in or leave, Spot looked, visibly nervous. Race hoped he was at the window first, not knowing if Spot could pull a gun on someone since he looked so nervous. 

The door opened and the bell chimed for the thousandth time. Spot subtly looked, recognizing the woman who joined the lines of people.

“Higgins.” He whispered, turning to his companion on the other line. Race looked at him and Spot looked back at her for Race to follow.

Race cursed under his breath, Katherine’s here. He sighed and looked back at Spot, “We’re doing it anyway.” He mouthed and Spot nodded in reply. Eventually Race got to the front of the line, Spot two people behind him on the other.

The woman at the window smiled at him, “Hi there! What can I do for you, sir?”

“Gonna make a withdrawal.”

He smiled back at her as she nodded and asked for his name, bending down to get a book of names for the bank. While she wasn’t looking he leaned on the counter of the window and pulled his gun out.

“Name’s Racetrack Higgins, ma’am.” He kept his sweet smile and cocked the gun, “I’ll take all the cash ya got there, miss.” 

Katherine heard Race’s name being said and she immediately looked to the front of the line. Spot watched her and everyone else, all Kathrine was doing as staring with a confused look on her face. The woman was shakily giving Race the cash from under the counter and Spot saw a lady slowly walking to the phone. He whipped out his gun, cocking it and holding it a bit unsteady.

“Don’t move.” 

Race turned around, stuffing the last of his cash in his bag and running out the door, grabbing Spot on his way out. Everyone in the bank, with the exception of Katherine, stayed silent and still. Katherine ran after them, forgetting about her needing money for her father. They eventually ran into the lodging house, Katherine finally catching up to them in the main room.

“Spot fucking Conlon.”

“Hey, Katherine.”

“Give me those goddamn guns now. You lied to me, asshole.” She reached for Spot’s gun and he pushed her off him, she nearly bumped into Race who was pointing his gun right at her.

“Put the fucking gun down.”

“Nah.”

Crutchie then limped into the room, “What the hell is goin’ on-“ He froze at the sight before him, dropping his crutch, “What?”

“Crutch, what’s happenin’?” Albert stepped into the room behind him, freezing when he saw Race, “Holy shit Race!”

“What the fuck are you guys doing?”

“I was minding my own business, getting some money out of the bank for my dad and these assholes were robbing it.” 

Crutchie sighed and slowly reached down to pick up his crutch, making his way slowly to Race, “Please, put it down.”

“She’s tryin’ ta take the guns.”

“Because they’re my fucking dad’s.” She growled, “I gave them to Spot because he said he wanted to scare people out of Brooklyn!”

“I lied?” Spot shrugged and tucked the gun back into his pocket, “Finders keepers, Plumber.”

She swung around to face him,“What? Finders- That’s not-“ She sighed, “I’m calling the cops.”

“No.” Race cocked the weapon in his hand and pressed it to the back of her head. She went stiff.

“Oh my god, Race-” Crutchie yelled, grabbing his shivering shoulder, “You’s shaking! Put the gun down, you can keep ‘em both and we’s not gonna let her call no one, okay?” 

He huffed and lowered his arm, sticking the gun in his pocket. 

She walked up to Race, “Never fucking do that again.” He nodded, “Keep the guns or whatever. Don’t ever do anything like that again. If you need money so bad you ask me. I have money to spare and you guys know that. You all are just stubborn little shits.” 

He just nodded again.

She sighed and shook her head, “I need a drink.” 

Albert walked up to Race and gave him a hug. He looked at Katherine, “Buttons has some whiskey, if you’re serious.” She gave him a thumbs up and left the room, Crutchie following. 

Race pushed Albert off him and brushed himself off, “I’m fine, I’ve pulled guns on people before. Jus’ did it at the bank.”

“Race you had a gun to Katherine’s head, one of ya good friends- you almost shot her.” Spot frowned.

“I’s good! Jus’ need a smoke. Katherine’s fine, no big deal.” He pushed past them and outside, taking a cigar and lighter out of his pocket.

“Okay, so uh,” Albert turned to Spot and raised his eyebrows, “What just happened? You’s were robbin’ a bank?”

“Race, robbed that store that’s in ya headline for today. Got me and ‘imself cloths ‘n cash. Then we robbed a bank because he wanted more money.”

“Ah. Sounds like fun.”

“It ain’t.”

-

When Race came back inside from smoking his cigar, everyone was going crazy. Race was front page news, this was better than the strike. He gave his name this time, he really was gonna be famous.

“Hey, guys.” They were all sitting in something like a messy circle, arguing about him. “Why don’t you’s all chill.”

“Race!” Elmer yelled, grinning, “Show us ya money! Ya gonna share, yeah?”

“Course I’m gonna share!” He made his way to the circle, sitting next to Spot, who was sitting quietly with his legs crossed, “I’m buyin’ some food an’ cooking you all a nice big Italian dinner. My ma’s recipe!”

“You can cook Italian food?” Henry questioned.

“Yeah, I’m Italian as hell. I can only make one meal though.”

“Sounds good to me!” Buttons jumped up and smiled, “As long as there’s food in me I’s good!” 

“Ya buttons don’t stay on ya vest as it is! An italian dinner is bound to pop ‘em off!” Blink, who was siting next to him, pushed him at his hip. Buttons fell right on top of Jojo who groaned and shoved him off.

“Play nice, ya asses.”

-

A few months had passed and Race ended up with a picture of his face or a headline about him on the front page of The World at least once every two weeks. The picture was the same thing every time, a blown up picture of the strike photo focusing on him. He couldn’t complain though, it was his face.

Eventually The Sun was publishing him too. As he read the first article about him in The Sun, he grinned as he read the author.

By K. Plumber.

Race laughed at this, laid back in his bed at the inn he was at with Spot and called for his boyfriend, “Spottie! Listen to this!” 

Spot had popped his head out of the bathroom, waiting for Race to continue.

“Through personal experience with the former newsboy, it’s safe to say that Racetrack Higgins is highly unpredictable. He is wild and rude like any other boy you’d find in the Newsboys’ Lodging House but he has something different about him. He had a hunger for something more than he had.”

Spot smiled at him, “She’s got it spot on huh?”

“Mhmm!” He folded the paper and put it in a nice wooden box he had on the nightstand, laying back, “Sweetheart, this is so fun, I feel good.” 

“I’m glad, Tonio.” He walked out of the bathroom wearing nothing but a towel and sat on the bed.

“‘S nice to use an actual shower huh?” Spot responded with a nod and Race got up. “I’m goin’ out.”

“Where’s out?” Spot laid back on the bed and watched Race button his shirt that was undone and put on his vest.

“Grocery store. Don’t wanna run outta cash do we?” He brushed the wrinkles out of his vest and reached or his gun on the nightstand.

“Be careful, Higgins.”

And Race was out the door.

-

“Higgins!.” Race was caught off guard by the sudden yell and he dropped all the dollar bills in his hand on the floor, he didn’t move, “Put the gun down, kid. Now.” Race shook at the sound of Snyder’s voice and lowered his hand to his side, still clutching the gun.

“Put the gun on the floor.” 

Race obeyed, slowly lowering the gun to the floor and standing back upright. Snyder came up behind him and Race turned around and pushed him. 

“Fuck you.” He spit in Snyder’s direction but lost his confidence as he was aggressively turned around, feeling the cold metal of handcuffs being locked on his wrists.

“You can’t stay out of trouble can you?” Race was dragged by the hair out of the store and in the direction of the Refuge. “You broke out. Least you can do is not do anything illegal.”

As he was being dragged, he noticed Les staring with a worried expression. He was out selling, Race could tell by the newspapers he saw tucked under the kid’s arm. Race gave him a reassuring smile that he would be fine, which he knew he wasn’t gonna be, but was he gonna tell a ten year old that? No.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i watched the bonnie and clyde movie from 2013 or whenever it was and heck yeah i had a great time my dudes also this chap is lowkey a mess like dang


	5. Chapter 5

Many newsies sat in the observation area of the court, waiting for their friends’ fate. David and Spot sat together in the front of everyone, David hoping his boyfriend would be let go and Spot hoping his boyfriend’s punishment wouldn’t be too harsh. Race and Jack both sat together at a table, waiting for the judge to tell them what their consequences were.

The judge walked into the room, drawing the attention of the room. Everyone fell silent, waiting for him to speak.

“Francis Sullivan.” Jack huffed at his actual name but stood up so the judge could speak to him.

“Yes, sir.” Race let out a snicker at this, Jack was being a goodie-goodie to get out.

“You’ve been on very good behavior in the refuge, as I’ve been told. Why the change?” 

“Don’t want to be there, sir.”

“You’ve never wanted to be there, why be good now?”

Jack wanted to turn around and look at Davey, but he didn’t, “No particular reason, sir.”

“Alright then,” he shuffled around some papers, “I’ve decided to let you go home, because of your behavior being so good.” 

Jack’s face lit up and he grinned. He heard Davey mutter a Thank god, and Jack replied with, “Thank you.” And then he was ordered to sit back down.

“And now,” The judge sighed, “Antonio Higgins.” 

“Hey, Judge.” He stood up with confidence, his sentence couldn’t be more than two years- he was sure.

“You’re year long punishment was not completed, you have broken out as well as continued to break the law for months afterwards.”

“Yes, I did.”

“Therefore you will be sentenced to the refuge until you are a legal adult-“

“What?!” 

“Then you are sentenced to ten years in prison.” 

Race stood in shock, “Excuse me?” 

“Sit, Higgins.” Jack tugged on his shirt.

“That’s fuckin’ bullshit!”

“Sit down.” Jack pulled him down in his seat, he turned around to see Spot, an extremely upset look on his face. Race was fuming. He tried to turn around and reach for Spot, but he was pushed back by a bull. Race was later escorted out and Jack was able to leave with his fellow newsies. 

Spot was left outside alone to go back to Brooklyn, though he didn’t. He just walked back to the Manhattan lodging house, dragging his feet as Jack let him in.

“He’ll be fine, Conlon. Go home. Take care of ya boys.” 

“He’s my boy, Kelly. I had to take care of him and now I’s not gonna see him for twelve years.”

Jack nodded, “You can’t mope in his bed for that long though. You’s got a borough of newsies ta’ look after. Go home.” 

Jack pushed him out the door, “Go.” 

Spot huffed and pushed Jack away, walking in the direction of home. He went back to Brooklyn, his newsies questioning his whereabouts. He gave them vague answers, going up to his given bedroom, he looked at his small dresser where Race had hid about one hundred and fifty dollars and his second gun. An idea sparked in his mind.

-

“No visitors, kid,” Snyder shoved Spot out the door, “I don’t give a shit if you’re his best friend.”

Spot turned around, digging into his pocket, “But I got money! How much you want? I’ll give you everything I have.” he cringed at how desperate he sounded and pulled out a wad of dollar bills, holding it out, “I got sixty dollars.” 

Snyder stared at the money for a moment, not caring how a dirty newsboy got sixty dollars, “You can have fifteen minutes with him. I ain’t doing this again so make the visit count.” He snatched the money and led him back in the building, holding Spot’s shoulder as he led him to the room where Race was staying. They stopped at the door.

“Empty your pockets. And give me your name.” 

Spot stuck his hands in his pockets, pulling the fabric out to reveal that they were empty, “Name’s Spot Conlon, sir.”

The response was a nod and Snyder pulled out his keys, unlocking the door, “No funny business, Conlon.” 

The door opened, and all the boys in the room looked in their direction. Spot was shoved inside the room.

“Fifteen minutes.” And the door was slammed shut and locked. 

“Spot Conlon?!” One boy gasped.

“The one and only, kid.” He started to walk in the room, “Where’s Higgins?”

“Race?” Another boy asked, “He’s in bed, sleepin’ he ain’t doin’ too good.” The boy pointed to the bed that held Race, his face buried in the shitty looking pillow.

“Thank ya.” Spot walked over to the bed, the other boys beginning to go back to their own thing. Spot sat down, shaking Race’s shoulder.

“Hey, kiddo.” Spot smiled when Race picked his head up, but it turned into a frown when he saw his face. 

It looked like he had gotten the shit beat out of him, he had a black eye on the right and he had cuts and bruises on his face, his neck, his shoulders. And that’s what Spot could see. 

Race smiled, “‘S been a week. Couldn’t stay away, hm?” Spot rolled his eyes and went to touch his face, but Race slapped his hand away, “Hurts. Don’ touch.” 

“Who’s beatin’ you?” 

“Who you think? Spider has hated me for years. Ain’t surprisin. I’m fine.”

“You ain’t fine at all.” Spot sighed and leaned forward, “I gotta surprise for ya. Was kinda debatin’ whether i was gon’ do it or not. Now I knows I got the right idea.”

“Mm?” 

Spot kissed him, careful not to hurt him and not caring about the other boys in the room. Race responded immediately, grabbing onto his face and returning the kiss. Spot took Race’s hand and moved it to the hem of his pants. Race pulled away, quickly retracting his hand.

“We’re in a room full of-“ Spot kissed him again.

“Trust me.” He whispered, “Put ya hand down my pants.”

“Conlon.”

“Trust me, Higgins.” Race thought for a moment but kissed him again, moving his hands to slowly slide his hand down Spot’s pants. A groan left Spot’s mouth as Race gripped what he had hidden.

“Spot-“

“Take it. I’s gonna meet you outside one hour from when I leave, got it?” 

Race pulled out the small hand gun and quickly stuck it under the pillow, “Got it.”

Spot smiled, “I gotta notha’ surprise for ya. When you’s out.” 

“Sounds nice.” Race kissed him again and the door swung back open, Race jumped back quickly, laying back down.

“Conlon. Out.” Spot just nodded and got up, waving to Race.

“See ya, Higgins.” 

“See, ya.” Spot then walked out, the door being slammed shut.

No one of the other boys bothered him about Spot and they were too scared to do anything about the gun.

-

Fifty-five minutes later, Spot sat on the side of the road in front of the refuge. He wasn’t sitting on the road though, he was sitting in an automobile, tapping one hand on the wheel with anxiety. His other hand was occupied with a gun that he had bought with Race’s money. He heard and alarm ring and he gripped the wheel, taking a deep breath. He reached back and opened the back door.

He saw Race run out, gripping the gun in his hand tightly.

“Race.” Spot grabbed his attention, “Get the hell in!” 

Race jumped, startled, “Spot!” He ran into the car slamming the door shut, “Where the fuck did you get this?!” 

Spot stepped on the gas, “I uh, stole it.” He smiled to himself, “I worked on em before becomin’ the king of Brooklyn.”

Race laughed and climbed into the front, grabbing Spot’s face and kissing his cheeks and neck repeatedly.

“Race, I’m driving.” His statement was ignored as Race chuckled and sucked behind his ear, gripping onto his shirt. Spot took a decently sharp turn into an abandoned looking road and stopped the car, “Race.” He climbed into the driver’s seat, straddling Spot, who grabbed Race’s jaw.

“Relax for a goddamn second.” Race slapped his hand away, rubbing his face.

“Be nice! I’s bruised.” He huffed, “What d’ya want?”

“Sorry. Um, where we gonna go? I spent the last of ya money on a gun and gettin’ in the refuge ta see ya. Can’t go to a hotel.”

“Brooklyn. No one's gonna look for me there. And we ain’t gonna get jack in no trouble if we go to the Manhattan lodging house.”

“Alright, get off me. We’re goin’ now.” 

Race whined, “Want you. That was hot, breakin’ me out.”

“No, sit in the passenger seat.”

“Mean.”

“Shut the hell up, Race. Off.”

Race rolled his eyes and sat down next to him, pouting as Spot started the car, stepping on the gas and driving toward the brooklyn bridge.

“You have my box, right?”

Spot nodded, “Back seat.”

Race looked to make sure and smiled. He reached over slowly once Spot was concentrated enough on driving and unzipped his fly.

“Antonio.” Race ignored him, sticking his hand in his pants as well as his boxers, “Toni.” 

Race paid no attention to him as he pulled Spot’s dick out of his trousers.

“You’re so fucking stubborn.”

“You love it.”

“Whatever.”

-

Spot had parked the car behind the lodging house, him and Race going in through a window.

“Boys!” Spot yelled, rather loudly, dragging Race into the main area of the building, “Meetin’ right the fuck now!”

Just as he demanded it, Race could hear all the boys scrambling to get to the main room as fast as they could. Race chuckled at that, Manhattan didn’t listen to Jack like this and it was kind of funny. The Brooklyn lodging house was louder than Manhattan’s, but now? You could hear a pin drop. Every Brooklyn newsie was in the room, ready to listen to Spot.

“Alright.” He stood in the middle of all of them, his arms crossed, “First of all, I gotta car out back ‘n I need to change the license plates.” He pointed to one of his newsies who Race knew was Plates. Race thought it was pretty coincidental Spot had a kid who stole license plates and kept them, ready for him to use, “Pick ya least favorite and put it on my car.” 

“Why do you need to change the plates?” the kid asked.

“Because I stole the damn car. Go change the plates and stop askin’ questions.” Plates nodded at the command and went to do as he was told.

“As for the rest of you.” He pulled out the gun he had just bought, “Ya see this? If any of ya rat me or Race out and I see some bulls comin’ here, I’s gonna find out who done it. You’s all know I’s gonna find out, and when I do- theres gonna be a bullet in ya damn head.” The room was completely silent and a bit uncomfortable.

“Spot, chill out. Jeez.” Race came up behind him and took the gun, “They ain’t gonna say nothin.” 

Spot just scoffed and left the room.

“Don’ know what’s gotten inta him.” He shrugged, “He ain’t gonna shoot none a’ya.” And then he followed Spot out.

-

“Jack ya gots ta look at this!” Crutchie dragged Jack through the lodging house, going into the room where they all slept, “New sheets! And blankets! Actual soft blankets! And fluffy pillows!” 

Jack couldn’t help but grin at his best friend’s excitement, Crutchie grabbed a blanket off of one of the beds and threw it at Jack. It was heavy and Jack fell over trying to catch it, knocking Davey over as well. Davey was following Jack around a lot. You can tell how much they missed each other.

Crutchie went and sat on the floor with them. They were all laughing on the floor, Crutchie hugging Jack from under the blankets. 

“We missed you.”

“Where’d you get this stuff?”

“Race bought it.” Davey sighed, “Cooked them a real big dinner too.”

“It was so good, Jack.” Crutchie smiled, “Wish ya could’a had some. There was pasta ‘n chicken ‘n he bought soda pop!”

“One day I’ll have some. Glad Race was treatin’ you’s all well with his money.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i finished this like 3 days ago and i’m impatient so here :)))) i also have chap 6 done bye y’all gonna waIt like a day probably


	6. Chapter 6

Spot and Race left Brooklyn the next day, driving to Manhattan to stay there once again. When they arrived, everyone greeted Race, excited that he was out of jail. They all hung out together like nothing had even happened and Race was grateful for that, grateful to be with his family. 

“I’m going to a market to get some money.” Race whispered to Spot that night, he made sure his gun was loaded and slipped it into the waistband of his trousers, under his shirt, “Wanna go stay in a hotel or something.”

Spot, who was in Race’s bed, yawned, nodding, “Be careful, don’ take the cart.”

Race groaned, “Lemme take it.”

“No, you don’t know how to drive.”

Race scoffed, mumbling a ‘Fine’ before giving Spot a long goodbye kiss. He left out of the window in the room, closing it behind him and waved to his boyfriend before climbing down the fire escape. He took all the side roads he knew to the nearest market, which was oddly pretty filled. The sun was setting, there shouldn’t be that many people there. He didn’t care that much though, the more people the more witnesses for a news story. He bursted through the doors, jogging toward the register and pulling his gun out.

“No one move!” He snapped and everyone within eye shot froze. Race pointed the gun at the cashier, throwing him a bag, “Money, _now. _” He growled, “If I see anyone goin’ to a phone, your head is gettin’ blown off!”__

__Race heard a gun being cocked behind him and he turned around to face a bull, a gun in hand. He was young, looked about twenty-one. Race moved his arm to point his own gun at the officer._ _

__“Tryin’ ta be a hero?” Race laughed, “That shit don’t fly with me.”_ _

__“Put the gun down kid.”_ _

__“Not a chance. Shoot me if you want me to cut it out.” Race started to shake, why the fuck would he say that? His finger hovered over the trigger._ _

__The whole room stayed still, not making a sound. Race turned his head to the cashier again._ _

__“Put the cash in the bag!” Race yelled, causing the man to quickly scramble to continue with the money._ _

__“Kid- come on. You wanna go to jail?”_ _

__“I’s been in and out. Only way to stop me is to shoot me dead.” Once again, he needed to shut up. Suddenly there was a noise of two shots, fired in rapid succession. The officer fell and Race cried out, gripping his right shoulder. He saw blood drip from the other man’s chest and mouth. Turning around, he snatched the bag of money and ran out as fast as he could. He shoved the doors of the lodging house open, running toward his bed, throwing the bag down and kneeling by Spot and shaking him._ _

__“ _What? _” Spot sat up, “Whats that matter?” He saw Race, tears in his eyes and blood on his hand and shoulder. Spot instantly went into Protect Race mode. He pulled him up and sat in front of him on the bed. “What happened.” They both spoke quietly, careful not to wake the other newsies.___ _

____“I- was gettin’ the money you… you know? Everythin’ was fine. No one was doin’ anything bad and, and a b-bull showed up.”_ _ _ _

____Spot nodded, holding his hands, “You got shot, _fuck _Race I-”___ _ _ _

______Race put his finger to Spot’s lips and let out a shaky breath, “He pulled his gun on me and… my damn smart ass mouth fucked up and,” He shook his head, “He shot at me and then I did too and he… he missed killin’ me but…” Race let out a sob, looking down at his hands, “I hit him right in the chest.” Spot let go of his hands and stared at him for a moment before getting out of bed._ _ _ _ _ _

______“No.” Spot shook his head and took his things, “I can’t fucking do this.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Race got up as well, tears starting to poor down his face, “What?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“You killed someone Race! I can’t fucking deal with that. I’m leaving.” Race dragged him to the main room, away from his sleeping friends and ignoring the pain of his wound._ _ _ _ _ _

______“No no no, _please _don’t leave me, Spot. I’m sorry I-” Race cupped Spot’s face in his palms, Spot smacked his hands away.___ _ _ _ _ _

________“You’s no longer allowed in Brooklyn.” He pushed Race away, heading toward the door._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Race froze and suddenly, his chest hurt more than his shoulder did. Spot saying he couldn’t go to Brooklyn was making their breakup official. Spot had never said anything like that to him. He let a long wail drive him to his knees and he hiccuped, watching Spot leave him. Race shook, letting sobs escape his lips, no one had ever seen him cry like this, ever. He couldn’t even remember the last time he cried this bad. He was absolutely hysterical, burying his face in his hands. Spot stopped, but didn’t turn around. He was aching to comfort him but, he knew he shouldn’t. It’d only hurt them both more because Spot was set on leaving._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Don’t-“ He hiccuped again, “D-Don’t go.” He pleaded, “I could’a died if I didn’t pull that trigger. It ain’t my fault- I-I had no choice.” He stood up, legs shaking, “Nothin’ I could do.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Spot slowly turned around, dropping his small bag of his valuables by his feet, “Y’know I love you.” He sighed, “Ain’t gonna run with ya if you’s killin people.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Ain’t gonna do it again! You- You think I wanted to kill ‘em?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Spot looked away for a moment before turning back to him, giving him a tight hug, “I ain’t sayin’ that.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Race hugged him back, burying his face in his hair, “Love you too much, please don’t leave.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Spot sighed and began looking at Race’s wound._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________”I don’ think I can leave you- Let’s, uh, get you cleaned up, okay?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________-_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Race sat on his bunk, the day’s issue of The World in his hand and his shoulder wrapped up under his shirt. He had gotten the paper from Albert, who gave it to him as soon as he got it. He had a visible frown on his face as he looked at it. The headline read, _An Officer Slaughtered by Race Who Had Escaped Containment the Day Before. _The same old picture of him on the front.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Readin’ ‘bout yourself? They mentioned my name in there, I saw.” Spot said, sitting next to him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He sat silent for a few moments before sighing, “Am I a bad person, Spot?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“No,” He said, a look of concern forming on his face._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“You’s sure?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Why?” Spot put a hand on his shoulder._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Because,” He huffed, throwing the paper into his wooden box with the other articles about him, “I murdered someone las’ night and,” He looked at Spot, “I’m worried about the damn shitty picture of me in the paper.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Spot ruffled Race’s hair, “It ain’t a bad picture. Jus’ blurry.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Race just nodded and sighed, laying back on the bed, “It’s the same old picture every time.” He groaned, “Don’t wanna do nothin’ today, gonna take a nap.” Spot responded with a nod and Race turned over to most likely go to sleep._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________When Race woke up, Spot was gone and most of the boys were back from selling. He panicked for a moment, thinking Spot left him but found a note saying he had gone to the store. He got up, walking into the main room of the building, everyone stared at him when he walked in._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Uh, hey.” He waved._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“ _Hey?! _” Finch yelled, “Race what the fuck were ya doin’ last night?!”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Race froze, he forgot that they all knew, “I don’t wanna talk ‘bout it.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Crutchie smacked the back of Finch’s head, “Don’t yell at him.” He looked at Race with a soft smile, “Are you like, okay? Race?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“I’m fine I uh, think. Just, let’s not talk about it.” Everyone agreed, going back to what they were doing. Race joined Albert, Elmer and Jojo in a poker game, everything was going okay._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________After about twenty minutes, Spot returned with a bag, “Race.” Race looked up from his cards._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Yeah, Spot?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Spot reached into the bag, pulling out a folding pocket Kodak camera._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Let’s fix that picture problem we discussed today, hm?” This made Race’s face light up, he dropped the cards and ran to his bunk, where he kept his favorite outfit._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“What?” Specs asked from next to Romeo._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“He don’t like the picture of him they keep on printin.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Mush rolled his eyes, mumbling, “Glad that’s what he’s worried about at the moment.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Spot ignored this, turning to Crutchie, “Come take pictures of us, kid.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Me? I ain’t never even _touched _a camera.”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Spot shrugged, “Ya seem like you could do it.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Uh,” Crutchie got up, “Okay sure.” And he followed Spot out of the room._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Race was at his bunk, grinning. He had his favorite clothes on, black dress pants and a dress shirt with a black vest and tie. His shirt had green, black, yellow, and red stripes going down it, kind of like a shirt Katherine once wore. He put his cap on his head and dragged the two of them out back to the automobile._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“That thing takes twelve pictures, yeah?” Spot nodded, “Okay lets take two of each picture- one for the papes and one to keep.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“So six.” Crutchie said as Spot handed the camera to him. Race nodded and smiled waking over to the car, he pulled too guns out of his pockets, tossing one to Spot._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Let’s take the pictures with these.” Spot smiled with a nod._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Watch ya shoulder.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Race dug into his pocket, pulling out a cigar and his box of matches. He lit the cigar, shoving the matches back in his trousers and the cigar in his mouth. He stuck his leg up on the bumper and rested his elbow on the headlight. He put his hand on his hip, flinching only a bit and holding the hand gun._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Take it, now.” Spot said._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Crutchie smiled at his friend, holding the camera up and taking two pictures before giving him a thumbs up, “You look good, Race.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Race took the cigar out of his mouth, holding it between his fingers and getting off of the vehicle but, staying in front of it. He then put the gun in his back pocket, putting his right hand on his hip again, keeping the cigar in his hand, “Take another one like this.” And he smiled._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Crutchie snapped the two pictures and chuckled, “Can’t believe you’s sendin’ pictures of yourself to the papes.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“You gotta do what you gotta do, Crutch.” He put his cigar down, somewhere safe for him to go back to it later, and motioned for Spot to come over, which he did. He had Spot put his gun in his pocket and lift him up. Spot smiled, a smile that Race called his ‘Lame Smile’ and Race smiled for the picture as well._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Crutchie took the pictures and his face lit up, “Wait! I gots somethin’ you guys can use.” He handed Spot the camera and excitedly limped inside._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“What’s he gettin?” Spot asked and Race shrugged._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“No clue.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________After about five minutes, Crutchie came back with a large rifle._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Ain’t got any bullets for this thing- I actually don’ think it’s real- but you can take a picture with it.” Race practically squealed, taking the camera from Spot and running to his friend and trading the Kodak for the gun. Spot stood about two feet away from Race and he was told not to move. Race held up the gun in one hand, extending his other hand to Spot with a smile and ignoring the pain the heavy rifle gave his shoulder._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Crutchie took the pictures and gave another thumbs up._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Okay,” He put the rifle on the floor, “Take this picture.” And he grabbed Spots face and kissed him. Spot kissed him back, he was caught off guard but wrapped his arms around Race anyway._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Crutchie was hesitant but took the pictures, “Got it.” Though they stayed making out for a little while after._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________After they pulled away, Spot wiped his mouth, “You want that in the paper?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Hell yeah I do.” Race grinned, “Take one by yourself. We got one more.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Sure, love.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Race stood by Crutchie and Spot sat on the car, holding his gun in his hand and looking at the camera with a poker face._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Crutchie snapped the final pictures and gave an okay that he was done. The camera printed like a polaroid, so the photos were ready for them to look at._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Thank you, Crutch! I’ll be sure ta get ya somethin’ special.” Race said but Crutchie shook his head._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“No need, c’mon.” He grinned, “Let’s go back inside.” And so the three went back in the lodging house, Race not forgetting his cigar._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	7. Chapter 7

Crutchie knocked on the door of the large home, an envelope in hand. He awaited an answer, tapping his foot impatiently with hope that a _certain person_ didn’t answer the door.

 

The door opened slowly and Crutchie groaned, it was  _certain person_ _,_ “Hiya there, Mister Pulitzer.”

 

“Hello,” he answered, “Crutchie, am I right?”

 

“Yes, sir.” He nodded, holding out the envelope to him, “Please give these to Katherine. They’s photos for The Sun.”

 

Pulitzer took the envelope and opened it, looking at the photos, “These are of your friends.”

 

Crutchie nodded, nervously smiling, “Yes.”

 

“They’re queer.” He mumbled, holding up the photo of the two basically devouring each other.

 

“Uh, yeah. Makes a betta’ headline, lettin’ that secret out.”

 

Pulitzer tucked the photos back in the envelope, nodding, “That’s right. Thank you, I will give these to Katherine.” And he closed the door.

 

Crutchie couldn’t help but blow a raspberry at the closed door, not that the old man was being rude to him. Crutchie just despised the man.

 

-

 

“God dammit- Look at this boys.” Albert held up the day’s paper, “ _Queer Criminals: Race and Spot Rob Another Bank._  They’s makin’ it big, huh?” Two photos shown on the front, the one of Spot holding Race up and the one of them kissing.

 

“They’s makin’ this easy for us-“ Elmer grinned, grabbing his papes from Oscar, “Givin’ us these great ass headlines!”

 

“Lord knows ya need it!” Buttons teased, slamming his quarter on the coin box.

 

Elmer flipped him off, taking off to go sell. Most newsies followed, ready to make their money telling all about how their friends were robbing banks.

 

-

 

Soon enough, you couldn’t go anywhere without seeing Race and Spot _someplace._ They were in the papers, wanted signs were everywhere and soon enough, there were ads for them before every movie.

 

“They’s fucking _idiots_.” Jack huffed tossing the newspaper on David’s kitchen table.

 

The paper landed right where Davey was sitting, right on top of his schoolwork, “You said that last time a paper published the fact that they were queer, Jack. I agree with you but, leave it alone.”

 

Crutchie also sat at the table, having a sandwich, “They can do what they want, Jack.”

 

“I can’t believe ya took those pictures- If they’s caught they’s gettin’ the death sentence!”

 

“Being queer doesn’t warrant a death sentence anymore, Jack.”

 

He huffed and sat down between them, “But they’s already breakin’ the law enough. They’s gonna die of they’s caught.” David nodded and sighed.

 

“Stop pretending you’re mad at them.” Jack looked at him, puzzled, “I know you want to be with them.” Jack stayed silent, “But you want a good life more, you’ve made a good choice.”  

 

Jack nodded, “They’s havin’ fun but, they’s gonna die if they’re caught.”

 

“Don’t worry about ‘em.”

 

David frowned and took Jack’s hand, “They’ll be okay. Relax.”

 

Jack smiled and squeezed Davey’s hand, leaning forward to kiss him, though they were interrupted by a knock at the apartment door. Jack whined, getting up. He walked over to the door, which wasn’t a far walk considering how small the apartment was, and opened the door.

 

“Cowboy!” Race grinned, letting himself in, dragging Spot in with him.”We knew ya’d be here! Hey, Davey. Hey, Crutch.” Crutchie waved with a smile.

 

“Oh my god-“ Davey quickly got up from his chair, “Get out!”

 

“What?” Race collapsed on the couch, pulling Spot with him. The idiot landed on his shoulder and he gasped, sitting up and grabbing his wound.

 

“Careful, dipshit. You’s kickin’ us out, Mouth?” Spot faked a frown.

 

“You’re convicts! The three of us could get arrested-“

 

“Davey.” Crutchie sighed, “Sit’n let ‘em stay.” David frowned at Crutchie, pushed past everyone and left to go to his bedroom.

 

“Damn, he’s in a bad mood.” Race shrugged. Sitting back down at the table, Jack sighed.

 

“What do ya dumbasses want? What happened to Race?” Jack asked.

 

“I got shot.”

 

“You _what-”_

 

“Wanted to tell you our plan.” Spot interrupted.

 

“Uh, okay?” Jack said, leaning back in the chair and crossing his arms.

 

“Y’know that big armory in Midtown?” He asked him, smiling.

 

Crutchie dropped his sandwich, “You guys are _not-_ ”

 

“We _are._ ” Race smirked.

 

“We need help though, Cowboy.”

 

Jack and Crutchie just stared at them, Crutchie with a look of shock and concern and Jack with a look of curiosity and a little fear.

 

“You want me to-“

 

“Jack.” Crutchie groaned, “Don’t. What happened to ‘em being idiots?”

 

Race stood up, “Gonna wait in the cart for an hour out back, meet us there with ya stuff if you wanna come.” He waved to the them and dragged Spot out by his hand.

 

“Jack Kelly.”

 

“They need my help.”

 

“You’s joking right?” Crutchie stared at him from across the table.

 

“Race got shot, Crutchie-”

 

“Yeah?” Crutchie snapped, tears pricked at his eyes, “An’ I gotta damn bum leg! I still do what I gotta do wit’out help!”

 

“If you asked for help I’d be helping, Crutch! You never ask for help!”

 

“Because I don’ want to bring other people inta’ my issues! I can take care of myself! And so can he!”

 

“Christ, guys!” David yelled, walking into the room, “What are you yelling about?”

 

Jack groaned, putting his head on the table.

 

“Jack?”

 

He shook his head and got up walking into David’s room.

 

“Jack Kelly!” Crutchie yelled, getting up as well, but Davey motioned him to sit again. He did so, laying his arms on the table and burying his face in them.

 

Jack came back in the room with his bag of things he had brought to Davey’s. He was staying for the weekend, though he wasn’t anymore.

 

“ _Jack.”_ David gasped, “What’re you _doing?!_ ”

 

“I’m sorry, Dave- I’ve known the both of ‘em almost as long as Crutchie. I can’t leave them when they needs me.” He grabs Davey’s face and gives him a long kiss, which is returned.

 

“Jackie, don’t you dare go!” David grabs Jack as he starts out the door, “Don’t.”

 

“Sorry-“ Jack pushes David’s hand off of him, “I’m so sorry, Davey but-“

 

“Jack Kelly, If you walk out that door,” David’s voice shook, tears swelled up in his eyes He motioned between the two of them with his hand, “What we have is over.”

 

Jack stared at him for a moment before letting out a frustrated sound and kissing Davey hard on the lips. It was too quick for Davey to kiss back

and Jack took off out the door, leaving David and Crutchie staring in awe.

 

“No no no _no_.” David huffed, running to his room.

 

“Davey!” Crutchie got up, grabbing his crutch and making his way to his friend’s bedroom. He wasn’t pleased to see David packing a small suitcase, mumbling, “ _Please please please don’t leave yet, please wait for me, don’t leave me, I’m coming.”_

 

“Davey-“

 

“I’m sorry!” He yelled with tears streaming down his cheeks, clicking the suitcase closed, “I’m sorry, I gotta go with them. I’m sorry, Crutchie.”

 

“You don’t-“

 

“Yes I _do!_ ” He took off out of his room, and grabbed a pen and paper, scribbling a note.

 

“Give this to my parents and Les and Sarah, please! Tell them i’m sorry- I-“ He shook his head, “Bye, Crutch.” He gave his friend a tight hug before taking off out the door and running down the halls and stairs of his apartment building until he ran outside.  He saw Spot and Race’s cart pulling out of it’s parking space on the street and ran toward it, grabbing onto the back seat’s handle and swinging the door open.

 

“Holy shit!” Race yelled from the front seat, turning around, as Spot stopped driving, “What the-“

 

“David-“ Jack said, he was sitting in the back seat where the door was opened.

 

“Scoot in!”

 

“Davey, baby. You don’t ha-“

 

“I said scoot _in!_ ” David cried and Jack obeyed, scooting to the other side of the seat. David got in, sitting with his suitcase in his lap. Spot took off in the car as soon as the door was closed.

 

“Davey-“

 

“Shut up, I’m mad at you.”

 

Jack nodded and sighed, reaching to hold his boyfriend’s hand. David let him, turning his head to look out the window.

 

“Hey,” Race said, still turned around, “Both’a you. Look at me.” They both turned toward him, he pulled out two small handguns out of a bag and handed them to the two, “Both of us always carry guns at all times, ya should too.”

 

David took the gun with shaking hands and stuck it in his pocket, Jack doing the same. Davey was visibly shaking, his breathing sped up.

 

“Davey.” Jack said, knowing he was freaking out, “Take a breather, kid.”

Davey buried his face in his hands, beginning to hyperventilate. Jack scooted toward him, putting his hand gently in his hair and running his hands through it.

 

“Pick your head up and breathe, David.” He sighed. Davey put his suitcase next to him, leaning on Jack and continuing to try and calm his breathing.

 

“Is he okay?” Spot asked, not taking his eyes off the road.

 

“He just needs to calm down, this happens every time he freaks about something. Even small things.” Jack sighed, still playing with David’s hair to help relax him.

 

“He ain’t cut out for this, Kelly. We should bring him home.”

 

“ _No!”_ Davey hissed, “I'm staying with Jack!” He hiccuped and grabbed onto Jack’s cloths. Davey started to cry, Jack wrapping his arms around him.

 

“Davey,” Race said turning back around in his seat, “Davey listen, we ain’t doin’ nothin’ but riding in a car right now.” David looked at him, “If ya don’t want the gun right now, give it to Jack. Just breathe. We ain’t doin’ nothin’ bad right now. And we ain’t plannin’ on it for a couple of days.”

 

David nodded and took a deep breath, still shaking. He continued to hold onto Jack, who still had his hand in his hair.

 

“Where are we staying?” Jack questioned.

 

“An abandoned house we found.” Spot answered, “Me and Race’ve been stayin’ there since before the strike.”

 

“Seriously?”

 

Race smiled, “It’s equal distance from Brooklyn than it is from Manhattan.”

 

“Ah,” Jack nodded, watching out the window, “I get it.”

 

-

 

“Hey, Crutchie!” Sarah grinned, walking in the apartment with Les holding her hand.

 

“Hey, Sarah. Hey, Les.” He sighed. He was laying on their couch, staring at the ceiling.

 

“Where are Davey an’ Jack?” Les asked, sitting on the floor in front of him.

 

“Um,” He said, sitting up, “Race an’ Spot stopped by.”

 

Sarah looked at him, confused, “Okay?”

 

“Jack n’ Dave left with them.” He held out the small paper Davey had wrote on to her and when she took it he flopped back down on his back.

 

“David _left_ with them?” Sarah gasped, starting to read the note.

 

_Dear Ma, Pa, Les and Saz,_

_I’m so sorry I left. Jack was going and I couldn’t stop him. I didn’t have the guts to let him go without me going with him. I’m sorry, I love him too much._

_I will try my best to stay out of trouble but, that’s going to be hard with Race and Spot. I hope I can get Jack and I out of this._

_Love, Davey_

 

“What? He just-“

 

“I tried to make ‘em both stay.”

 

“Is Davey going to get in trouble?” Les asked no one in particular, Sarah answered.

 

“Yeah.” She sighed, setting the note on the kitchen table and sitting, “He’s gonna probably be in a shit load of trouble.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> poor davey :(((


	8. Chapter 8

David sat in the car, hands gripping the steering wheel so tight it was enough to turn his knuckles white. He stared in front of him, not moving and waiting for his friends. The bank’s alarm went off. Holding his breath he watched Race, Spot and Jack sprinting out with their bags. Jack had a visible grin on his face as he opened the door and dove in the back seat, Race following and Spot getting in the front.

 

“ _Drive_ , Mouth!” Spot yelled, smacking his arm.

 

“Okay!” David jumped, startled by Spot yelling and stepping on the gas, turning down an empty street.

 

Jack laughed, opening his bag and gaping at a loose handful of dollar bills, “What the hell am I gonna do with all this?”

 

“That was a _good ass bank_! They had so much _cash!_ Christ, that was lucky.” Race beamed, grabbing Spot’s hand from the back seat.

 

Spot nodded, “Mhm.”

 

Through the excitement, the three heard a sniff and a light sob coming from the driver's seat. “Dave,” Jack said, leaning forward to talk to his boyfriend, “You want Spot to drive?”

 

“I want... to go home.” He whined, continuing to drive down the empty road.

 

“Then drive home and we’ll drop ya off. I’s told you a million times, you don’t have to be here with me.”

 

“I’m not leaving you.” He sighed, shaking his head, “I’m okay just um, sh-shaken up.”

 

Jack nodded, kissing him on his jaw once, before sitting back in his seat, “Hang in there, we’s going ta’ be home soon.” David shook his head.

 

“That house is _not_ my home. The lodging house and my apartment are my homes.”

 

“Okay, Dave.”

 

“You two is gonna go shopping with some of this, alright? Get ya some new clothes like we has.” Spot said, “Sound good?”

 

“I can’t go-” Jack sighed, ”Everyone knows who I am from the strike, everyone’s gonna know that Jack Kelly robbed a bank with Race an’ Spot.”

 

“I’ll go, I know what size clothes you wear.” David offered. Jack agreed and the car pulled into the driveway of the house, Spot getting out to open the garage and let Davey drive into it.

 

They all settled in the house and sat around the kitchen table, Race was starting to cook some italian meal and Spot was getting ready to explain the plan to rob Midtown’s armory.

 

“Okay so, we’s found a plan to do this without getting Davey in trouble.” Race started, Spot continued.

 

“It’ll also make it easier for us.” He reached into his pocket, “We got these from a bull that we’s uh,”

 

“That I killed,” Race intervened, “I took ‘em off’a him.”

 

Spot held up a pair of handcuffs, “Jack, Dave’s gonna be wearin’ these. You’s gonna be holdin’ him “ _hostage.”_ He made air quotes with his hand, “Now, Mouth. Jack’s gonna have a gun to ya head-“

 

“ _No_.”

 

“ _Listen to me_.” Spot spat, “Jack ain’t gonna shoot ya. It’s so we can do it without anyone threatenin’ us. And you’ll never be in trouble ‘cause everyone’ll think you’s a hostage.”

 

Davey shook his head, shrinking into Jack, who sat next to him with his arm around his shoulders, “I don’t _want_ to.”

 

“I don’t give a shit what you _want._ ” Spot growled, leaning forward on the table, “I’m not _asking_ you if you want to do this, I’m _telling_ you what the plan is.”

 

“Spot.” Jack glared at his friend, “Stop.”

 

“He’s doing it. You two are gonna follow us around while we get the shit we want an’ no one's gonna shoot us because we have a hostage you’s threatenin’ to blow the head off of, got it? Both of you?”

 

David pushed Jack away, getting up and silently going into the bedroom he and Jack were sharing.

 

Jack let out a long sigh, “He’ll do it. Just gotta convince him.”

 

“He better do it, or he’s gonna be a _real_ hostage.”

 

“Spot Conlon!” Race snapped, throwing a meatball at him, “Stop it! We pulled Davey inta’ our bullshit ‘cause of Jack. We need to make doin’ this as easy as possible for him, okay?” He sighed, turning back to cooking, “We’re gonna give him a fuckin’ stroke at this rate.”

 

“Maybe a stroke’ll put some sense in his brain.”

 

Jack grumbled, “He’s the only one of us _with_ sense. Mister Chef over there probably has the least amount, if _any._ ”

 

“Watch it, Jack.” Race bossed, still focused on his chicken parm and meatballs, “I could shoot you right now. Wanna go down like a real cowboy?”

 

“Fuck you.” He got up, “Both of you.” And he stormed off to join David in the bedroom.

 

The kitchen was quiet for a moment before Race turned around, setting a plate of food on the table, “God, I was kidding- We’re assholes, let me apologize, get them, then we’ll eat.” Spot replied with a nod and Race went to go speak with Jack and David. The conversation was unsuccessful and Race and Spot ate their dinner alone, sitting quietly at the kitchen table.

 

-

 

About a week later, Jack and David stood in front of about 4 officers, each pointing a gun at them. Davey was handcuffed to Jack, who had a gun to the back of his head. David shook violently, he knew Jack wouldn’t dare hurt him but he still had a loaded, cocked death machine threatening to blow his brains out any second.

 

“Anyone moves or even _speaks_ , my Davey’s dead. Even the slightest sound- Pretty boy here is on the ground with a bullet in his _head_.”

 

Christ, even in the situation they were in Jack managed to be flirty.

 

“You’s gonna let Spot and Race take whatever they want. And we’re gonna leave. If you’s _don’t_ , he’s dead.” David shuddered at the serious tone of Jack’s voice and he grabbed Jack’s hand. It was subtle move that went unnoticed by the bulls, their hands were cuffed together, he might as well hold it. The barrel of the gun was cold against his head and he let out a shaken breath, Jack’s finger wasn’t on the trigger. He was safe.

 

Then, an officer just had to move toward Jack, obviously trying to test him.

 

“Don’t _fucking move_ !” Jack yelled, repositioning David so the gun was pointed upward under his chin, Jack’s arm- and his, by default- around his body protectively. David looked down at the gun. _So much for Jack’s finger not being on the trigger._

 

David felt tears swell up, blurring his vision. He tried to keep from crying or hyperventilating but, he let out a breathless gasp, squeezing his eyes shut.

 

He felt Jack grip his hand and heard him whisper, “Breathe, Davey. I’d kill myself before even thinking about hurting you.” David’s breaths started coming out in fast, shallow gasps and his knees started to buckle. Him and Jack fell to the floor, the gun stayed at his neck.

 

“ _Spot, Race-“_ Jack hissed, “Hurry the _fuck_ up!” He was obviously worried about calming Davey down, “None of you move!” Jack yelled at the officers, “When they come and we’s all run, I don’t want to hear even _one_ gunshot! Or else- you know.”

 

“J-Jack.” David gasped through sobs and tears.

 

“Hush,” He murmured, “I promise you’s gonna leave here without even a scratch, love.”

 

“Jack!” Race yelled from down the hall, Jack heard his and Spot’s footsteps, “Go, _now_!” Jack quickly scooped David up in his arms, “Remember what I said fellas!” And he took of like a shot, Race and Spot not even two seconds behind them carrying a huge bag. They made it out safely, Jack getting in the back seat of their cart with Davey and Race and Spot hopping in the front seat and throwing their bag into the back.

 

“Go, Spot!” Race yelled and Spot did as he was told and swerved out of the parking spot and flew down the road.

 

“Davey.” Jack said, holding him on his lap and unlocking the handcuffs, “You’re okay, Davey.”

 

David just shook his head, “Jack- I didn’t like that _at all._  Jack don't ever-” He sobbed.

 

“Okay, baby, breathe,” Jack wrapped his arms around him, stroking his hair, “I’m sorry, I was mean- I’m sorry, Dave. We’s gonna try not to do that again, I promise. Do uh… Do those times tables in ya head or somethin. It’ll help you focus on relaxin.” David eventually calmed himself, his breathing returning to his normal self, “I love you.”

 

“Sh,” David shuddered, resting his head on Jack’s shoulder, “Wanna sleep, it's late. I love you, too.”

 

“Okay, lay down, then.” David sat on the seat, laying across Jack.

 

“You okay, Dave?” Race asked from the front seat.

 

“Don’t talk to me.” He huffed, turning so his face was to Jack’s stomach. Race sighed shaking his head.

 

“Night then, Dave.”

 

Back at the house, Jack and David were in their bedroom and Spot and Race were in theirs, minding their own business.

 

“What is this stuff, Tonio?” Spot asked, sitting next to Race on their shared bed. Race was looking through his box, once again.

 

“My box.” He smiled, not looking up from a photo he had in his hand, “I keep important things in it. Things from my family, photos and news stories that are meanin’ful to me.” Spot went to reach inside to take something and  look, but Race slapped his hand away. He put away the picture he had and closed the box, “My eyes only.”

 

“I wan’ ta see your family.” Race shook his head, “Fine, gimme a kiss, then.”

  
“That,” Race grinned, setting his box onto the night table and turning to Spot, “Could be arranged.”

 

He kissed Spot, who immediately rolled on top of his boyfriend and pinned him to the mattress. Race responded by throwing his arms around Spot’s neck, sighing into his mouth. When Race kissed Spot, everything fell away. There were no cops after them or any Walking Mouth’s to stress them out on their adventures. It was just them, on a nice night, making out in their bed.

 

Until it wasn’t.

 

Light shown through the window and Spot immediately looked up with concern, slowly moving to look outside. A line of police cars and officers were in front of the house.

 

“Attention, Racetrack, Spot, Jack and David!” Spot heard as he closed the curtains and looked at Race, holding his finger to his lips, “All four of you have one minute to leave this house with your hands in the air, or we will open fire.”

 

Spot cursed under his breath, grabbing a rifle that was on the floor, cocking it and whispering to Race, “I’m goin’ to get Jack and David, get your shit together _now_.” Race nodded, getting out of the bed as quietly as he could. Spot crept to the other bedroom, opening the door. Jack and David were cuddled together, sleeping and not so surprisingly undressed. Spot rolled his eyes and walked up to them, shaking Jack’s shoulder.

 

“What?” Jack groaned, rolling over, not bothering to open his eyes. David stirred next to him and Spot shoved him a bit to wake him up.

 

“Shut up and get dressed. Cops are outside threatenin’ to shoot the house down. Meet Race an’ I in the car as soon as possible, got it?”

 

“ _What?!_ ” David gasped, sitting up.

 

“ _Shh_ . Don’ think they will, they think you’s a hostage. Just get your shit together and go to the car, _now_.” He left the room, going back to his own to find Race, a bag, a gun and his box in his arms. He was crying and Spot immediately went to his side, giving him a hug.

 

“Spot-“ Race started, though he was interrupted.

 

“Thirty seconds!” They heard from outside and Race shook.

 

“I don’ wanna die, Sean.”

 

“I won’t let you die, ‘Toni. I won’t.” He let go of Race to quickly get his things.

 

“ _Ten seconds, boys.”_

 

The two heard Jack and David running down the hall.

 

Spot picked up his bag and grabbed Race’s arm, running out of the room and to the garage.

 

“ _Three.”_

 

“Spot, I love you.”

 

“ _Two_.”

 

“I love you too, Race.”

 

“ _One.”_

 

It was quiet for a moment and Race and Spot looked at each other but, soon enough all that could be heard was the loud bangs of the guns. Spot pushed Race down, sinking to his own knees for protection, Race’s box fell out of his arms and the contents spilled out onto the floor. Spot attempted to pull Race toward the garage but he pulled his arm away.

 

“ _No_!” He fell to the floor, beginning to pick up the photos and newspaper articles from the floor.

 

“ _Leave it!_ ” Spot yelled, grabbing his arm again, Race shook his head and continued. Spot groaned and joined him on the floor, helping him pick up his things. They heard David scream, making them work faster. When they finished, they ran to the garage to see Jack helping his boyfriend into the back seat.

 

“What the fuck took ya so damn long?!” He yelled, pissed that Davey was hurt. Glass from a window had flew into his eye.

 

“I’m sorry but my damn boyfriend _had_ to spill his shit and we _had_ to pick it up!” Spot huffed jumping in the driver’s seat.

 

“I’m fuckin’ sorry! Shut up!” Race yelled, throwing his things in the car and getting in.

 

“Well, Dave’s _hurt_ .” Jack said, starting to get in the car, “This is why I didn’t _fuckin’-“_

 

Race saw it happen in slow motion, he was looking at Jack as he spoke.

 

He saw Jack get shot. Right in his neck.

 

“ _Jack!_ ” David and Race both yelled. Dave pulled him into the car and slammed the door shut.

 

“Fuck fuck fuck _fuck-“_

 

“Everyone hold on!” Spot hissed, starting the car and immediately stepping on the gas.

 

“Spot _what-“_ Spot ignored Davey’s protests, driving right through the garage door and turning sharply to escape the bullets flying at them. They flew down the street, eventually turning down a hidden dirt road. “Spot! Jack needs help-“ David cried, blood dripping out of his eye.

 

“As soon as I can I’s gonna get him shit, David! I need’a concentrate on driving at the moment so shut it!”

 

“He needs a _hospital_.”

 

“He ain’t gonna get one, Mouth! Deal with it- I ain’t gonna let him die so fuckin’ relax!” Spot turned into the trees, stopping at a clearing.

 

“Guys-“ David looked down at Jack, who’s head was in his lap. He was holding his blood-dripping wound, looking up at Davey.

 

“I’m _going_.” Spot huffed, “Everyone’s stayin’ in the car ‘til I get back, got it?”

 

Race and David nodded and he got out of the car, walking to the nearest store he knew of.

 

The remaining three sat silently in the car, besides Davey beginning to cry and Jack whining or groaning once in a while. Race was the first one to speak.

 

“I’m sorry I pulled you two into this. I’m _sorry_. This is my fault.”

 

“Shush.” Jack took his free hand, reached forward and held Race’s, “Don’ talk.”

 

Soon enough, Spot got back. Lucky for Jack and Davey, the nearest store was a Pharmacy. He patched Jack up with alcohol and bandages, throwing the bullet that was in his neck into the woods. Davey even let him help with the glass, which Spot very carefully took out with tweezers, then wrapped the bandages around his eye. Spot also brought food and they sat and ate it in silence.

 

Their time to relax came to an end though as they heard the engines of police cars getting close.

 

“Fuck.” Race sighed, getting up, “Everyone in the car.”

 

Spot groaned and got up as well, silently getting in the driver’s seat, Davey and Jack following behind him and sitting in the back. Race sat in the passenger seat, rubbing his eyes.

 

“I’m tired, Spot.”

 

“I’m sorry, Love. These past days took a toll on ya, huh?” Spot turned the key to start the car but it only made an odd noise, “Oh, shit.”

 

“Spot?” Jack said, turning to see police cars through the trees, “Start the car.”

 

“Won’t start.”

 

Race pushed his door open, getting out.

 

“I guess we’s running.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS LONG AS SHIT IM SORRY ASDFGHJGB I COULDNT BREAK IT UP HOW I WANTED IT but i hope u enjoy


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning for character death in this chap!! this goes from 1-100 real quick.

Race and Spot ran hand in hand, Race’s box finally forgotten. Jack and Davey were following behind, Jack having to lean on his boyfriend for support. They were going a little slow, Race had to turn around every now and then to make sure they were still there. And to make matters worse, the police were now chasing them on foot. Shooting at them as well. They stumbled through the trees, avoiding tripping on roots or rocks or anything else as they avoided getting shot.

 

Spot pulled Race behind a large tree, pulling David and Jack with them when they came close. Spot, Race, and Jack had their guns out now, shooting around the tree at the cops. 

 

And then the worst thing that Race imagined could happen, happens.

 

Race hears Jack gasp and he looks to see him tripping on a root of the tree, stumbling out from behind it. He still held his gun, shooting blindly. Once again, Race saw it all in slow motion. Jack was hit right in the chest and he fell to the ground with a thud.

 

Race grabbed onto Spot’s arm as Davey screamed, dropping to his knees next to Jack.

 

“No no no  _ no! _ ” He grabbed onto Jack’s face, “Jack,  _ no. _ ” Jack sucked in a sharp breath and put his hand to David’s cheek. He couldn’t speak, he gave David a sad smile. “Jack, you’re gonna be okay! I promise you-“ Jack shook his head, letting out a groan, bringing his hand to his chest.

 

Race stared down at the two, still gripping Spot’s arm as the shorter shot around the tree. Jack looked at Race, using his free hand to shakily motion for them to run. David saw this and shook his head.

 

“Don’t-“ Davey looked up at them, “Don’t you dare go!” 

 

Tears started to fill Race’s eyes, “I’m sorry-“ He turned toward Spot and pulled his arm, “I’m sorry, Jack.” He tugged on Spot’s arm once again.

 

He shook his head, grabbing Race’s hand, “Goodbye, both of ya.” And the two took off.

 

“ _ No _ !” Jack grabbed onto Davey’s clothes, attempting to quiet him, “No, Jack- They-“

 

“Sh.” he whined, “Love y-you.” 

 

“Jackie don’t you  _ dare.  _ You’re gonna be fine. I swear it.” Davey moved so he was laying next to Jack, holding his hand, “I won’t let you die, Jack Kelly. Don’t you dare act like this is a goodbye.”

 

Jack shook his head, tugging David’s face close to his by his shirt.

 

“Jack we're gonna get-“ 

 

“Don’ care,” Jack choked out, blood beginning to drip down his mouth, “Kiss.” Davey nodded.

 

“Okay.”

 

David did as promised, planting a soft kiss to his boyfriend’s lips. Jack smiled and Davey returned that smile, tears beginning to flow down his cheeks.

 

“I love you, Jack Kelly.” The loud noise of the guns came to a stop.

 

“I,” Jack sucked in a sharp breath, “I l-love you, too. Dave-“ He coughed, wrapping his arms around his love’s neck, and burying his face in his shoulder, “David Jacobs.”

 

David held him, feeling Jack’s breathing slow down and eventually come to a stop as an officer approached them. He looked up at the officer with sad, tear filled eyes. He almost didn't want to arrest the poor kid, but he pulled out his hand cuffs.

 

“David Jacobs.” He began, grabbing one of Davey’s wrists.

 

“ _ No _ ,” He gasped, not doing anything to stop the his hands from being cuffed behind his back. Jack still clung to him.

 

“You are under arrest for assisting robberies as well as resisting arrest and for what I have seen as homosexual activities.”

 

“Please no,  _ help him. _ ” David leaned his head to the side, resting it on Jack’s.

 

“We will do what we can, but he isn’t breathing. You must come with me though.”

 

“Not leaving him.” He shook his head.

 

“Don’t make me drag you. You’re hurt, I see. You must come with me, kid.”

 

-

 

“Spot, oh my  _ god.”  _ Race shrieked as Spot dragged him though the forest by his hand, “Spot, Jack’s dead! We killed Jack, oh my god.”

 

“Shut  _ up _ . We didn’t kill ‘em. Stop.” He shook his head, “We don’t know if he’s dead or not, don’t jinx it!” 

 

The two ran through the trees, eventually finding a street and running down it, hoping to find a car they could take. Race’s eyes were red and filled with tears and he squeezed Spot’s hand like his life depended on it. He couldn’t believe what this had come to- If Jack wasn’t dead he definitely was arrested and who knows what’s going to happen to Davey. Whether he’s getting arrested or questioned or something else he was bound to be heartbroken at this point. And what would happen to him and Spot? They’ve been on the run for so long Race didn’t think they’d even arrest him at this point, they’d be dead. 

 

“Spot, I’m sorry!” Race wailed, starting to slow down. He was getting tired and at this point Spot was literally dragging him down the street, “I’m sorry I fucked up our lives- I’m so  _ stupid _ .” 

 

“Shush!” Spot hissed, “Race- I love you! You don’ have to apologize for somethin’ I chose to do with ya!” He pulled Race toward him and scooped him up, running with him in his arms.

 

“Spot-“ Race pointed ahead of them, “Car.” 

 

“Thank  _ god _ .” Spot ran to the vehicle and set Race down, there was someone smoking in the driver’s seat. Race walked up to the window, tapping it with his gun. The man was startled, rolling his window down. 

 

“Get out.” Race spat, his voice cracking. The person gasped at the sight of Race, gaping at him.

 

“You’re-“

 

“I know who the fuck I am, get out’a the car.” 

 

Race stepped back as the man frantically opened the door and stepped out, putting his hands up when Race pointed his gun at him. 

 

Spot got in the driver's seat with a fake smile, “Have fun gettin’ home.” The man nodded, stepping back. Race walked around the car to get in the passenger side and when he was in, Spot flew down the street.

 

Race starred in front of him, not moving as they made their way to wherever they were going. Spot looked at him, concerned.

 

“Race?” 

 

He shook his head.

 

“Tonio.”

 

“I killed Jack.”

 

Spot sighed, “You didn’t.”

 

Race sunk down into the seat, “I killed Jack and I’m gonna end up killin’ you and- and  _ myself _ -”

 

“ _ Stop _ . You didn’t kill Jack. An’ I ain’t going nowhere.”

 

“I wan’ to go home.” He picked his head up, “I want to see Albert an’ Crutchie… an’ everyone else, I miss ‘em.” 

 

“Then let's go.” Spot said, they were coming close to Brooklyn, “We’s can call ‘em so you can give a heads up. We’ll stay in Brooklyn til tomorrow.” Race nodded, leaning his head on the window. 

 

That night, Race called the Manhattan lodging house (They had bought their homes phones, so they could contact them easier). He didn’t mention what happened that day, he wanted to tell them all in person.

 

He was going to regret not telling Specs everything on the phone, though, whether he knew it or not. 

 

The next morning all the Manhattan newsies sat at the circulation gates, as they did everyday, waiting for the headline. Crutchie sat on a stack of old papers, Les on his lap.

 

“Wonder if It’s gonna be ‘bout Spot, Race, Jack and Davey?” Les said to Crutchie as he saw the man climbing the ladder to write the headline on the big black board.

 

“Maybe.” Buttons said from next to them, “Hope it’s good, at least.”

 

“They ain’t been doin’ much. The headlines’ve been shitty.” Crutchie sighed, “Hope they’s safe.”

 

Their attention was then on the headline being written, Les’ face lit up as he saw the first word being ‘ _ Jack.’  _ As the headline was finished being written, the boys stared up at it, staying silent. Crutchie was the first to say anything.

 

“Its gotta be a joke, fellas-“ 

 

“Why would Weasel make a joke like that!?” Les hopped off of Crutchie, throwing his paper bag and stomping his foot. 

 

“No, it’s  _ gotta-“ _ Crutchie limped over and bought a paper, seeing the headline as it was on the board,  _ Jack Kelly Has Been Killed, His “Hostage,” David Jacobs, Has Been Arrested. _

 

”No- It’s-“

 

“What did Spot an’ Race do?” Specs walked over to Crutchie, reading the article from over his shoulder, “ _ Christ- _ They’s  _ left _ him on the ground. 

 

“They’s ran away.” Mike sighed, looking at a paper of his own with Ike

 

“Jack’s gone,” Les cried, “An’ Davey is going to  _ jail.” _

 

“Race never said nothin’ to me on the phone.” Specs gaped at the newspaper, taking it from Crutchie, “Why wouldn’t he tell me-“

 

“Because he’s an _ asshole _ .” 

“Les, don’t swear-“ Crutchie started, his voice quiet.

 

“Let him swear!” Tommy boy huffed, “Race left his damn brother to get arrested! He’s allowed to call ‘em an asshole!” 

 

“Says here that Dave said Jack told ‘em to leave.” Ike mumbled, pointing to the words on the page, “Why’s he arrested? Thought they’s we’re keeping him against his wishes.”

 

“Yeah! Dave would never do that shit on his own.” 

 

“Uh-“ Albert looked in with Specs, reading, “Oh  _ shit _ .”

 

Crutchie looked at albert with concern, “What?”

 

“Dave was caught kissin’ Jack bunch’a times. Figured out he was there with ‘em and helpin. He’s goin’ ta jail for that an’ likin’ boys.” 

 

Everyone stayed silent before Crutchie spoke.

 

“I don’t want them comin’ tonight.” he whined, “Don’t want to see them.”

 

“Let then explain, Crutch. I’m sure Race is  _ heartbroken _ . He wants to see us.”

 

Crutchie shook his head, “Whatever. I’m goin’ back home.”

 

Back at the lodging house, Crutchie sat on the rooftop, his feet dangling off the edge. He had a photo in his hand, of him and Jack when they were fourteen and twelve. They were hugging each other, Jack lifting him up slightly, his crutch abandoned.

 

Crutchie absolutely  _ adored  _ the picture, they had both saved up and bought two. One for each of them. It was incase one lost the other, they had a photo of them together. The dreaded day came, he lost Jack and now all he had was the cheap piece of photo paper.

 

The sound of someone climbing up the ladder filled Crutchie’s ears, but he ignored it, keeping his focus on his photo. He didn’t want to talk to  _ anyone _ . He heard the person up on the roof, but he didn’t pay any attention to them, only when he felt a hand on his shoulder did he turn to see Katherine.

 

“Hey,” She sighed. He stared up at her for a moment.

 

“Do you know ‘bout-”

 

“I wrote the article, Crutchie.” She sat down next to him.

 

“Oh.”

 

She nodded, leaning her head on his shoulder, “It sucks.”

 

“The situation is  _ beyond _ sucking.” He looked back down at the photo again, “I always thought he was gonna lose me first. Cus’a my leg bein’ so shitty. But he’s gone, not me.”

 

Katherine looked at the picture and smiled, “You guys are the bestest of friends I’ve ever seen. I’ve never seen anyone as close as you two.”

 

“He saved me,” He sighed, “For the first three months I wouldn’t talk ta anyone in the lodging house besides ‘im.”

 

She nodded, “He’s in the hospital. He’s gone but he’s there, with Davey. Want to come with me?”

 

“Yes, just give me a minute to get down? Meet me out front?” She nodded and got up, walking over to the ladder and beginning to climb down. Crutchie tucked the photo into his vest and stood up, making his way to the ladder and carefully hopping down, he’d gotten better at it over the years. With Jack’s help. When he got to the main room his eyes landed on the phone, anger boiling up in him as he thought of Race leaving out the fact they lost Jack and Dave on the phone. He limped over and picked it up, pausing for a moment before dialing New York’s emergency number. Was he really being this spiteful? It rang for about thirty seconds before a woman picked up.

 

“ _ Hello? What is your emergency?” _

 

Crutchie let out a shaky breath, “Um, Hi,” He chewed his lip, “I live in the Newsboys Lodging house in Manhattan- I was friends with Race an’ Spot.” 

 

“ _ Ah, do you have any information for us?” _

 

Crutchie let his eyes close and he gripped his crutch’s handle, “Yes. They’re visitin’ tonight. Comin’ from Brooklyn.”

 

_ “Thank you, honey. That’s a great thing to hear. Have a nice day.” _

 

He nodded to himself, “Bye.” And he hung up. He didn’t say anything to Katherine as he walked outside and walked with her to the hospital.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning for character death pt 2

“Antonio,” Spot said from behind Race, who was half in the car, filling it with cloths they kept in Brooklyn. They had to restock their shit since they left the other car. Race answered with a small  _ what? _ but Spot reached to put a hand on his shoulder, “Baby, the headline.” Race turned around to see a newspaper in Spot’s hand.

 

_ Jack Kelly Has Been Killed, His “Hostage,” David Jacobs, Has Been Arrested. _

 

The paper was folded so only the headline was showing, not the photo, if there was one.

 

“Why’s it folded like that.” Race snapped, trying to grab it.

 

“Picture of him ain’t too pretty.” Spot put it behind his back, “You’re not allowed to see it. 

 

“Spot.”

 

“Your boys know. Should’a told Specs on the phone.”

 

“I didn’t want to.” He shook his head, “They needed to hear it in person from me.” He got in the back seat of the car after he shoved the rest of his things into it, “C’mon. Wanna go.” 

 

“Well, they didn’t hear it from you.” He shook his head and got into the car.

 

“They all probably hate me.”

 

“No.” Spot sighed, starting the car, “They need you right now. With losin’ Jack and all.”

 

“I hope so.”

 

And they were off to Manhattan.

 

-

 

David laid in a hospital bed, staring up at the ceiling. His eye was wrapped up and getting better, he wouldn’t need an eyepatch though he was told he was no longer going to be able to see out of it again. He looked to his right where another hospital bed was. Jack was in it, he was on his back and his eyes were closed. David couldn’t even compare it to him sleeping. He knew Jack slept on his side, not on his back. He sat up as he heard a knock on the door.

 

“Yes?” He said, his voice was shaky but quiet, like he didn’t want Jack to hear him so upset.

 

A police officer opened the door, “You have friends requesting to visit you.”

 

David groaned and fell back onto the pillow, “Fine.” He closed his eyes but opened them when he heard a small wail and the clicking of a crutch.

 

“Jack-“ Crutchie gasped and Davey watched him limp over, “Jack, no.”

 

“What did you expect?” Davey huffed, still laying down, “It's not like he was gonna be up when you came in.”

 

“Davey,” His head snapped in David’s direction, “Dave, are you okay?”

 

“No.” He looked back up at the ceiling, “I’m blind in one of my eyes, I’m going to the refuge then jail for  _ twenty years _ after i’m 18. And I lost Jack. I’m absolutely horrible.”

 

“Davey, I’m sorry you were dragged into this.” He heard Katherine's voice.

 

“Don’t apologize, it’s my fault. It was my choice to go with him.” He turned on his side, facing away from Jack’s bed and staring at the wall. “I hate Race and Spot.”

 

“David,” Katherine sighed but Crutchie agreed.

 

“I hate ‘em so much, Davey.” He gripped at the sheet’s covering Jack, “I hope they end up like Jack. A bullet in their head-”

 

“Both of you stop it.” Katherine warned.

 

“Why?” Crutchie hissed, “They pulled him and Dave into their mess then left him on the ground to  _ die.  _ You wrote the damn article! You  _ know _ that.”

 

“They aren’t heartless, Crutch. They gotta feel guilty- Race and Jack are such good friends-”

 

“I guess he don’t feel  _ that  _ guilty because last night he didn’t even mention what happened on the phone! He called to say he was visiting and he didn’t even tell us what happened.”

 

“Stop yelling.” Davey whined, “My head hurts.”

 

The two nodded and apologized, Crutchie’s eyes stayed on Jack. He couldn’t take how different he looked. His skin was dry and turning a bit blue from lack of oxygen. His eyes were closed, like he was sleeping. His hair was a rat’s nest and he had bandages visible around his neck. For the first time since he met Jack, Crutchie started to cry. Crutchie stopped crying when he join the newsies, he knew his life was shit- why cry about it? It wasn’t going to fix anything. He learned to see the glass half full, helping his friends when they were upset and giving them a positive outlook. Even when he had problems with his leg, he never cried. He only got angry at that, but there was absolutely  _ no way _ there was  _ anything _ positive about this situation, so Crutchie cried. 

 

Davey turned to look at him, neither of the other two knew what to do. They’d never seen him cry before. David’s already hurting heart broke into smaller pieces at the sight. The crutch suddenly fell and Crutchie went down with it, dragging the sheets he had balled up in his fists. He sobbed, yelling into the side of the mattress. 

 

Davey looked at Katherine, who was watching with tears pouring down her cheeks. She let out a heavy sigh before she walked over to to him and kneeled down.

 

“Crutchie,” She put a hand on his shoulder, “Get up, honey. Please.”

 

“I-I want Jack.” He breathed.

 

“I want him too.” She hooked her arms under his and helped him to his feet, “Take a deep breath and let's go home.” He nodded and she picked up his crutch.

 

“Kath.” Davey sighed, “Bring Sarah and Les here?”

 

“They haven’t visited you?” She watched Crutchie wipe his eyes, still crying as he left the room and she sat on Davey’s bed, getting rid of her own tears.

 

“My Ma and Pa came to tell me I wasn’t welcomed at home when I’m outta jail so I don’t think they want them to visit.”

 

“Oh, I… I’ll do by best, Dave. I’ll see you soon.” He nodded at her and waved.

 

“Take care of my sister while I’m gone, Plumber.”

 

She gave him a sad smile, “Even with all this shit going on, you still got it in you to make a comment about Saz and I, huh?”

 

“Promise you won’t let her turn out like me.” He said seriously, chewing on his lip.

 

“What’s like you?”

 

He sighed, “Hurting.”

 

“I promise.”

 

-

 

It was seven p.m. Race and Spot were cruising down the abandoned dirt road they always took to Manhattan. They sat in silence, holding hands and watching the road in front of them. Race kept playing scenes in his mind of how his friends were going to greet him and what he was going to say to them.

 

“Spot,” He squeezed his boyfriends hand, “My friends are gonna hate me, if they don’ already.”

 

“Shut the hell up.”

 

Race huffed, retracting his hand and putting them in his lap, “Fuck you.”

 

“Stop fuckin’ saying they hate you. They  _ don’t _ . Just relax.”

 

Race shook his head and turned his body toward Spot, “There’s no way they don’t.”

 

“Well they ain’t gonna like you if ya keep whining ‘bout it!”

 

“Well,” Race leaned forward, “Maybe you should show some fucking sympathy! You’s known Jack for god knows how long and you ain’t even showing any sadness or anything! You think you’re hot shit because you’re  _ Spot Conlon. _ Stop being such an asshole!” Race pushed his shoulder, “I can’t believe-” The car stopped short and Spot looked out his window, a look of confusion on his face.

 

“What the hell, Spot?”

 

“Shush.” He continued to stare into the trees and bushes.

 

“What-” Race looked out his own window and stared off of the road, he saw people in the plants. People with guns, “Oh.” He gasped, “Oh shit, Spot drive.”

 

“We ain’t gonna make it, They’s aimin’ already.” He sat back in the seat, shaking his head, “Fuck.”

 

“Fucking drive! Are you kidding me?!” 

 

“Toni-”

 

“ _ Go!” _ Race gasped, feeling tears swell up in his eyes, “Please.” Spot shook his head and grabbed Race’s hand.

 

“I  _ love _ you, Antonio Higgins. I love you to the moon and all the way back.”

 

“Stop.” Race shook his head, tears falling, “Stop it, Conlon. C’mon. I don’t want to die.”

 

“Tell me you love me,  _ please _ tell me you love me.”

 

Race paused, staring at him with a frightful look and he took a shaky breath, “I love you with my whole heart, Sean Conlon.”

 

“I don’t regret this, It’s been the best time of my life, bein’ with you.” Spot leaned forward and gave him a light, loving kiss on the lips. They grasped each other’s hands as they prepared for what was coming, Race sat with his eyes squeezed shut, his knuckles turning white from how hard he was gripping Spot’s hand.

 

“I love you. I love you. I love you.  _ I love you-”  _ Race heard a loud  _ Bang!  _ and he opened his eyes to look at Spot.

 

For the last time, he saw someone he loved be hurt in slow motion.

 

The bullet hit Spot right in the forehead and Race screamed at the top of his lungs, squeezing Spot’s hand with both of his. He was snapped back into reality as another  _ Bang! _ was heard and he felt a pain in his chest. Soon enough, all you heard was gunfire after gunfire after gunfire. The two bounced in their seats like rag dolls as bullet after bullet went through their heads, their chests, their necks, their arms. 

 

It was absolutely  _ disgusting. _

 

When the firing was over, the two in the car stilled, Race fell onto Spot’s shoulder, his arms loosely hugging the other’s arm. Spot’s head fell forward, looking down at his lap. They were horrifyingly bloody. It was all over them, the seats, the windows. Some even poured into the dirt of the road.

 

Racetrack Higgins and Spot Conlon, the two most wanted criminals in New York State, were finally dead.

 

-

 

Albert sat in front of the lodging house, on the curb, waiting for Spot and Race to arrive. They were over two hours late, something very unlike them. They were always there when they said they were. Albert was  _ extremely  _ concerned. Race was one of his bestest friends, why wouldn’t he be?

 

He sat, hugging his legs and resting his head on his knees. He looked down the road, standing up when he heard a car’s engine. He sat back down with annoyance when he saw that It was a police car. He heard the door to the lodging house open and he turned around.

 

“Al, come inside.” Elmer said from the door, “We’re playin’ a game’a poker.”

 

He sighed, “Okay.” He stood up and started toward the door, brushing himself off, “Comin.”

 

“Um,” Elmer looked behind him with confusion, the police car Albert had saw was now stopped in front of them. There was another car in tow, countless bullet holes all over it and blood splattered all over windows.

 

“What?” Albert turned around, the officer was getting out of the car but he focused on who was inside the other. He looked closely, slowly walking toward the car’s driver’s side door. He tapped on the window when he got close. It shattered, already broken from bullets. Albert saw the two up close and gasped, stumbling back and falling onto the sidewalk.

 

They were still in the position they had been in, Race’s eyes were closed and Spot’s were open, staring down at his lap as blood dripped steadily from his mouth. Race was still hugging his arm, his head resting on Spot.

 

Elmer walked over to him, helping him up, “Al, what hap-“ He caught a glimpse of inside the car, “-pened… Holy shit.” The two stared at their friends in awe, not knowing what to do.

 

“Hey, kids.” They heard the officer try and get their attention, “What are you doing?” They were about to turn to answer him but Crutchie came outside, calling for them.

 

“Albert! they ain’t comin-“ 

 

“They’s here.” Elmer breathed, letting go of Albert, “They shot ‘em down.” Crutchie went to say something but he was interrupted.

 

“Boys.” The officer said, now standing next to them, “Do you know them? You live here?” 

 

“Yes.” Albert nodded.

 

“Then they’re all yours. I’ll leave the car out front. Detectives already took a look but they’ll be back for it tomorrow.”

 

“Okay.”

 

-

 

The next day, the boys sat at the circulation gates, waiting for the headline. They all knew what it was going to be about and they didn’t want to sell it. But a kid’s gotta eat. So they sat and waited silently until the headline was put up.  _ Race and Spot Finally Gunned Down on Their Way to Manhattan. _ They all continued with buying their papers in silence, until Blink spoke up from a newspaper stand.

 

“All of ya! Get over here now!” Everyone was confused, but walked up to him, “I know y’all ain’t reading’ this, but listen. Y’know even with what Race an’ Spot did to Jack they’s still family-“

 

“Of course they is!” Smalls called out.

 

“Says here someone snitched.” Blink finished, crossing his arms, “I wanna know who it was.”

 

“What d’ya mean someone snitched?!” Albert snapped.

 

“Says someone called the cops from th’ lodgin’ house called and told ‘em they was visitin. Who was it?” Blink chewed his lip, no one answered.

 

“I bet-“ Ike started, hopping up next to Blink, “I bet it was Crutchie.”

 

“He was alone in the house after we’s found out ‘bout Jack! An’ he’s Jack’s best friend- he prob’ly was upset an’ called the bulls!” Smalls yelled.

 

“Crutchie wouldn’t do that, he  _ knows _ we’s all family. He would  _ never-“ _ Finch tried to defend his friend.

 

“He told me he did!” Katherine stepped through the gates, “He was so upset guys, He feels so guilty about it.” She took the paper from Blink, “Don’t be mad at him, it’s only going to upset him more.” 

 

“Jack saved his  _ life _ .” Buttons said, “He couldn’t save Jack’s.” 

 

“Guys,” Elmer sighed, “Let’s go sell our papes, you’s makin’ me sad.”

 

“We’s all sad, Elmer. You ain’t special.” Romeo hissed from next to him, “But yeah, les’ go. We’ll talk ta Crutchie later.”

  
They all agree and started filling out, going to tell the world how their good friends were killed. They ended up selling a  _ ton _ of papers, people couldn’t help but have sympathy for them. Especially when they couldn’t keep it together and started to cry in front of their customers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the ending to this chap was SO bad but wow this is the second to last chapter!!!!!!!!! im so so happy people are enjoying it!!!


	11. Chapter 11

“Davey Jacobs?”

David heard a surprised voice behind him, he hadn’t heard anyone call him that in years. He turned his head, looking from his sitting position in front of the two graves he was visiting. It was someone he didn’t recognize but, he had an idea. The man was blonde and in a wheelchair. Plus, there was only a select group of boys that called him Davey.

“Crutchie.” He whispered, “Hey, kid.”

“Ain’t no kid, Dave.” He laughed, “I’m thirty-six. An’ people don’ call me Crutchie anymore. Don’t have a crutch.”

“What do they call you?” David smiled, “Chair?” Crutchie shook his head with a grin.

“Charlie.” He wheeled himself next to David, “Thats m’name. How was jail?”

“Do I even need to answer that?” He sighed, leaning a bit on the wheelchair like he would lean on his friend’s shoulder, “Every damn guy in there knew I was queer.”

“They hurt ya? Like, y’know…”

David just shrugged looking at the two large tombstones in front of them.

“I still hate them.” He said reading them in his head,

Antonio “Racetrack” Higgins,   
1884-1900,   
Andato ma non dimenticato.

Sean “Spot” Conlon,  
1882-1900,   
A respected leader and friend.

“Yeah.” Crutchie sighed, “But they is family.”

“Didn’t you-“

“Yeah, I did.” He looked away from the graves and looked at the sky, “They’d be killed anyway, but it was my fault they died when they did. I really wish I didn’t.”

“How did the boys react when they found out?”

This made Crutchie laugh, and he looked back down at his friend, “Albert beat the shit outta me. Elmer had to keep him from killin’ me. Had hand marks on my neck for a month. The rest were just mad, besides Finch and Buttons. They understood how upset and guilty I was, I guess.”

“Where’s Jack?” David asked, wanting to see where they had buried him. Crutchie’s dramatic, annoyed huff worried David.

“He’s in a shitty wooden casket behind the lodging house.”

David stared up at him from the ground, “Why did they get this then?” he gestured in front of him.

“A place offered free caskets, free service and stuff for them. Albert agreed. Half of Manhattan went to the funeral. And Jack got shit.” He sighed, wanting to change the subject, “See your family at all?”

“Ma and Pa don’t want to see me. Don’t know where Les or Sarah are.”

Crutchie frowned, putting a hand on his shoulder, “Sarah moved to Europe with Katherine. Les owns the lodging house now.”

“Can we go?”

“Course. Les’ll be so glad to see you.” Crutchie smiled, “He’s grown up so much. Though he’s still pretty immature. Being with newsies that long does that to a guy.”

David nodded, “Not surprised.” He grinned.

-

“Charlie! Hi!” A grown man that Davey recognized hugged his friend when he answered the door, “Who’s this..?” David waved, trying to remember who he was.

“It’s Davey.”

“Davey.” He gasped, surprised, “Jesus, it's been so long. Ya remember me?”

David nodded, “You look so so familiar. I’m sorry but, I really can’t remember your name.” The man nodded back.

“That's okay, ‘s been a while. And jail does things to ya.” He pointed to his glasses, “It’s Specs, Dave.” David stared at him for a moment before walking over and hugging him. Specs hugged him back with a smile, “Suspect you’re here to see Les?” Davey nodded into his friend’s shoulder.

“Please.”

Specs pulled away, “Will do, c’mon.” He took David’s hand and led him inside, Crutchie following behind them. They walked into the room where all the bunks were, stopping at the door and knocking, “Hey Les? Gotta surprise for ya!”

“What?” David saw a head pop up from a bunk. The person sat up, turning around, “Whatever it is, Red is sick and I don’t really have time to-“

“Les, just come here.” Specs huffed with a smile.

Les looked down at the kid he was in bed with and slowly climbed down, careful not to wake the kid. He walked over to Specs, looking back, “I think we should call a doctor he’s-“

“Les.” David gasped, frozen in place. Les whipped his head around to look at who called his name. He recognized David right away and stood staring in shock. The brothers stood there, not doing anything but looking at each other. Eventually, Les walked up to his brother and hugged him, tight. Les was still shorter than Dave, so he buried his face into his brother’s chest and David rested his chin on top of his head.

“I missed you-“

“I missed you too, are you okay? Do you need a home? You can stay here with me I have my own room here I can buy another bed-“

“Les, shut up.” David pulled away from his brother and held his face in his hands, “Look at you, running the lodging house.”

Les smiled, “Yeah. I’m trying to give the boys more than our friends did. Trying to make things better for them.”

David pulled him into another hug, “Good.”

“Do you-“ Les’ smile faded, “Do you want to go outside and see Jack? Well not see him but-“

“I’ll go. Go take care of your sick kid.” Les nodded and squeezed his brother’s hand, waving to Specs and Crutchie as he made his way back to the bunk. Specs said goodbye and went back to what he was doing, while Crutchie led Davey to the decent size backyard the lodging house had. There were shitty tombstones all over it. The backyard was used to bury any newsies that passed while they were still newsies. There was one bigger and nicer than the rest that read in big letters, “Jack Kelly.”

Davey sat in front of it reading what it said.

Jack “Cowboy” Kelly  
1883-1900  
A caring friend and lover.   
He did whatever he could for his family.

“Who made this?” He asked, turning around.

Crutchie smiled and replied, “I did, saved up for a nice stone. Miss Medda helped a little. It’s what he deserves.”

David nodded and looked back at the small grave, “I miss him so much.”

Crutchie nodded, “I miss all three of them.”

“Me too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ITS D One   
> this was really short but that’s how i wanted to end it so :))))  
> i’m working on another fic if any of y’all are interested!!! It’s javid lol,, i’m so glad people enjoyed this self-indulgent shit it makes me v happy

**Author's Note:**

> hi yall im ty and i love sprace and bonnie and clyde thanks for coming to my ted talk ;)  
> ill prob update this shit on mondays so!!!!!!!!!  
> thanks for reading hmu of twitter if u feel like it im @kxplumber!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
